Double dad trouble
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Long Chapters. GLBT included. Lexi is a one of a kind girl but she doesn't seem to let people get close enough to figure that out. And even then, they don't know her full story. When Lexi moves away with her mum to Forks, she leaves behind her dad; an insane criminal but her dad all the same. Will Carlisle be able to keep her close enough so she won't be burnt?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: **

"Who the hell are you?" she asked me, staring down at me under her thick lashes; I would say she was pretty but she's the biggest bitch I've ever met so there is no way I could be attracted to her. I glared up at her, her stupid heals; she'd be smaller or maybe the same height as me if she wasn't wearing them. She's such a slag; she gets guys cos she puts out, I'd never put out for a guy just so he'd stay with me. I stepped back and looked around, Justin smiled at me and I glared; I turned and went back to the door. I can't believe I was stupid enough to even come to this house party; it sucks. The people are just stupid and I hate them all,

"Hey" shouted Justin as I got onto my motor bike, I put my helmet on and he came and stood in front of me so I couldn't move forward. "Look, she's a bitch but this is my party; I want you here" he told me, he had a 'fosters' in his left hand and condoms in his right. I rolled my eyes and pulled out backwards and spun around before taking off as fast as I could down the street. Ugh, I hate him and his stupid friends; I hate this stupid school. I hate this fucking town.

It took 34 minutes to get back to Ryton; it was quiet because most people were in bed. This wasn't the place to have parties; it's a model village. People didn't do wrong; it was so boring it's unreal. That's why I drive half way across town every night to go to the more exciting places; I drove down the road past the Co-op and kept going, when I got to the island I turned right and then a left at the folk in the road. I slowed down and turned up the back street of Holly Avenue. I parked outside and locked up my bike, I turned to look at my house; my mum's light was on; great. I sighed and walked towards the gate; I pushed it open and locked it behind me. The back door was open; I closed that behind me too and turned to see mum standing in her pink dressing gown.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked me angrily, me and mum are like best friends; we didn't act like normal mother and daughter but sometimes she was the adult and I was the stupid 16 year old kid. I frowned,

"I was invited to a party in town, friends from school, but I didn't feel like being there tonight so I came home" I replied, I moved forward and she stopped me from going past her.

"Sit down Lex, we need to talk" she told me, I sighed and followed her into the dining room where Carlisle was waiting. He always looked out of place at our house, he looked to perfect to even be in our lives. Our dining room was brown and cream and it was all matching; there was a huge picture of me on the wall from when I was 6. That's when I first met Carlisle, in the hospital; I'd made myself ill so I could go to see him. I didn't know who he was though, I get feelings and visions. I see things that I really wish I didn't; they made me weird and not normal. I hate myself for that. I just want to fit in.

I sat down opposite them and I suddenly felt like they were going to ship me off to a boarding school or a mental asylum somewhere far away. Maybe mum couldn't handle me anymore; she has been avoiding me lately. I didn't give them eye contact because I was scared I might break down into tears, to cry in front of anyone was bad; but to cry in front of Carlisle, the most perfect person I'll ever meet, now that would be awful. I don't think he's that attractive though and it would be weird if I did think that because he's dating my mum, but he's good looking. He's a vegetarian vampire; it's daft to me. Why would you want to be a good vampire? Someone's fucked you over and turned you into a monster, I'd be pretty pissed and go on a rampage.

"We've been thinking" started mum, I frowned but kept listening. "Carlisle suggested that...we could...maybe...go live with him in America" mum told me. I just sat there for a while, it didn't even sink in what she was saying; they both stared at me a little unsure. I blinked a few times and then looked up,

"What about dad?" I asked, mum and dad had been divorced since I was 10 but I still see him a lot; we have a lot in common but we never really get to talk about that stuff because...well...he's in prison. Dad shot a man in self defense but it turns out he shot the wrong person and he was put in jail because of it, I tried to stand up for him but dad always refused to let me see him in the court rooms because he thinks it'll upset me too much. Mum didn't say anything, I knew she'd thought about him too and that she'd let it go; she might not care about dad but I did. "No" I told her,

"Lexi" she moaned, I got up and went upstairs, no way am I going to America when MY dad is in jail here. I'll go and see him every day for the next 4 years if I have to, that's when his other hearing is. I slammed my door behind me and a photo fell off the wall, I picked it back up and placed it back on the wall; it was a picture of dad and me when I was 9, it was 10 days before his arrest. I really do love him, he confuses me sometimes about things he says but I know he's a good man!

I turned on my radio and turned the volume up, screw it; I'll run away if I have to. Dad won't mind if I go see him at the station; I'll go say hello and tell him about mum. I'll go stay with Auntie Helen in London for a while, she's dad's sister; she's close to me and him too. She's the only one on his side of the family that hasn't lost touch with him, even his mother has. Grandma still comes and sees me though, she's a strange little woman; but she brings me clothes so I don't mind. I blasted Hello Brooklyn by All time low; I grabbed my school bag from under the bed and tipped all my school stuff out. I stuffed some clean underwear and clothes into it, I got my IPod, charger, phone, charger, picture of mum and me, camera and money bank. I opened the money bank and took the £673.26 out and stuffed it into my pocket, I changed into faded jeans, black converse, a black t-shirt and purple hoody. I closed my bag and put it over my shoulder; I opened the window and climbed out onto the ledge.

I looked down a few times before I slid and fell, I moaned and the front door opened; mother of Jesus, I did that and then he chooses to come out and get me? I knew Carlisle could hear me, I knew he knew I was going to run off but still, he could have helped a little. I moaned, mum pulled me to my feet and frowned. "We won't go if you don't want to Lex" she muttered like I'd really hurt her feelings, she hurt mine by even mentioning leaving! Why on Earth would she think I'd leave dad here?

I didn't reply I grabbed my bag and walked past Carlisle; I walked down the street and walked around the back. I wasn't staying here; she didn't want to stay here so why should I make her? I don't have to be with her for her to leave to go to America; she can have her stupid little perfect family over there. They're all better looking and less stressful than me anyways, I got on my bike and unlocked in. Carlisle watched me from the gate, he sighed and frowned; he's really nice too. He's much nicer than my own dad but he'd never be there for me like dad is, he'd never be able to make me love him. He's not my real family, he's just nice and buys me things; he should go back to his real family too. I started the engine after putting my bike lock into my bag, I put it over my shoulder and closed it; I put my hands on the handle bars. I wanted him to stop me, I wanted him to be a real dad and care about what I do; I want him to tell me it's all gunna be okay. That what I see doesn't make me a freak, he's not my dad! My dad tells me those things, he makes me feel normal about myself; Carlisle just makes me feel like I'm more of a freak than ever. I'm just his little test subject, he likes to do tests on me; I'm a freaking guini pig in his eyes.

I put my helmet on and pulled out of my parking space, I turned and drove off down the street. I turned out onto the main road at the top of the hill. I turned left and drove back along the top road; past the Co-op again, back towards town. I passed Blaydon, I passed the Center of life, I passed the hospital, I passed lots of places that I knew I'd miss if I moved. I parked outside the police station and got off, I locked my bike and ran up the steps. I walked straight into the main office, a police woman looked up at me behind a bullet proof glass, it had holes in so I could talk to her.

"Hello" I said; she smiled a little; she knew who I was. Her name was Clair, she had a son in my year called Danny; he's a little shit but she didn't know that. "I'd like to see my dad" I told her, she nodded.

"I'll go see if he's awake, it's pretty early; does your mum know you're here?" she asked suddenly suspicious.

"We had a slight disagreement, I'd just like to see my dad please" I told her, she frowned but went to have a look anyways. I turned and looked up at the walls; they had leaflets on them about lots of different problems. I whistled for a while and then turned to look out the window; great; stupid Carlisle. Why? Can't he just stay out of my business? I glared and then rolled my eyes, stupid vampires. I went back to reading the walls and then turned to see Clair, she smiled; yes!

"This way" she told me, I followed her through corridors until we came to a small room. Dad's room, she unlocked the door and looked in at dad before letting me in; I grinned. There was a police man in there with a gun in case there were any problems; I didn't care.

"Hey Joe" I smiled, he smiled back; we're on good terms.

"It's a little early isn't it Lexi-Leigh?" he asked me, I grinned. I turned and looked at dad, he got up and I hugged him tightly.

"What's up Lexi-leigh?" he asked me, he's the only one who calls me it; well besides Joe. I buried myself into his chest, he smelt like soap so he must have just had a shower. His hair was still wet, I loved his hair; it was blonde; I had his hair. Well I did, I dyed my hair 5 colors; it's red, green, blue, black and orange. It's pretty cool; like a rainbow.

"Mum wants to move to America" I huffed, he didn't reply; he hugged me tighter though. Dad always hated when mum talked about leaving with me when they were still together. When he was arrested that was the final straw, she got the divorce and didn't want me to see him but he wanted to and I told the court that I wanted to see my daddy and please could they be nice to him; dad said I was the most beautiful child he'd ever seen in his life.

"And?" he asked me,

"I said no" I replied, "I wouldn't leave you here dad" I cried, "I promise" I added. He chuckled and pulled me to sit on his bed; he dried my eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while Lexi-leigh" he replied seriously, "I don't want you waiting till your 20 to do things, because we don't even know if they'll let me leave" he frowned.

"But you didn't do anything wrong" I shrieked, he kissed the top of my head.

"I know" he sighed, "I think you should go" he frowned. I stared at him horrified,

"Why?" I asked, "Don't you want me here anymore? I'll come less often and I won't joke around, I swear-"

"Shh" he said hugging me, tears streamed down my face; I'm glad I don't wear make-up. "I love you Lexi-leigh, I'd have you here all the time if I could; I just...don't want you wasting your life being here when you could be living a little more. You're so unique; go do the things you want to do. I'd done everything already by the time I was your age and so had your mother; that's why we had you" he chuckled. Mum and dad were very young when they married; they had to have permission from their parents which they got. They had me a year later; mum was 16 and dad was 17. Mum's 32, she'd supposedly older than Carlisle; well sort of. He's still like 300 or something. Dad doesn't know, I was told not to tell him because then he'd be locked up for being mental. In his defense; he hasn't told anyone about my abilities to see things. I like reading him,

"Can I read you?" I asked, he laughed. Joe just stayed silent; he thinks it's a load of crap but he doesn't comment. Dad gave me his hands and I closed my eyes, I cleared my mind and focused on him.

_Dads' face was happy, he was smiling; but it wasn't because he was being let out. The court had said no? But how come? He'd done nothing wrong; dad was still smiling away though. Mum was crying and Carlisle looked angry at him, what had dad done now? Where was I? _

"Well?" he asked me, I frowned;

"I can see properly, probably because I'm upset" I laughed a little; he smiled and kissed the top of my head. I got up and so did dad, "I wish I could stay" I frowned; dad probably needed his sleep and Joe needed it too. Not that he'd go home but he didn't have to be standing up in here, I hugged dad tightly and he hugged me back. "I'll come back soon" I told him, "Maybe later on today" I added. He nodded,

"Get yourself to school though" he told me, I nodded. I backed away and smiled; Joe opened the door and let me out and I waved at dad before Joe closed the door behind me. I frowned and sighed, I walked back towards the main desk, and Clair smiled.

"That was short" she commented,

"He was tired, I'll come back after school" I told her, she nodded.

"See you then" she told me, I nodded. I opened the door and stepped outside, it was cold tonight; I sighed into the air and mist came out my mouth. Carlisle was leaning against his car, I smiled a little to myself; at least he cares enough to follow me. I walked over to my bike and he followed me,

"Look-"

"I don't care" I told him, he frowned.

"We-"

"I don't care" I repeated, I didn't want to know what he was going to say; I want to be alone.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, looking at my bag.

"To stay with Auntie Helen in London, mum wants to be with you; so she can. But I want to be here when dad gets out" I told him, I got onto my bike.

"But you know he won't don't you" he told me, I frowned.

"It was wrong, I see the wrong things a lot" I said defending him, "he didn't do anything wrong" I scowled.

"Yes he did, and you know it Electra" he told me, I frowned like I was going to cry; I did know he'd done something. I saw it, when I was 8; I saw him dealing drugs, he heard the police and he shot the police man, and then he shot the man he was giving drugs to. He was only charged with the police man one though because dad moved the other one; he took the body to the river and put it in there. The man was called Oliver Smith, he had two little girls in my year at school, his wife had died a year before and the girls went into care and were moved to California with their Uncle and his sons.

"It was an accident" I frowned, he didn't know anything.

"Really?"

"You've killed people, would you like me to go around telling people that; just shut up" I snapped, he stayed silent. I knew I'd start crying again if I stayed here and talked to him some more.

"Why do you want to be here for him if you know he shot people?" he asked me, how does he know it was people.

"It was only one person" I corrected,

"Your heartbeat tells me when you're lying you know" he told me, God damn it! I hate being human, "He could hurt you Electra; you're mother worries about you every time you come here" he told me.

"He wouldn't hurt me" I told him, a tear rolled down my face, I was cold. I would get a cold but Auntie Helen could look after me when I get to hers. I was glad Carlisle wasn't facing me, I'd still hate him to see me cry. He hugged me from behind and I broke, completely and utterly; it was like a dam broke in my head. I hugged him for about an hour, I felt shattered by the time I'd cried as many tears as possible; I didn't know you could run out of tears. Carlisle stroked my hair and kept saying things like "its okay" or "shh, you're okay". I just stayed hugging him for a while, he was cold and I was going to sneeze soon, my joints hurt from the position I was sitting in of my bike. My ass had gone to sleep and I felt too exhausted to move, I closed my eyes and counted his breaths; I don't know why he breathes if he doesn't have to. It's all very complicated to me...

I woke up in my bed and sighed, I must have fallen asleep; well at least I'm warm. I sneezed three times in a row and moaned, great! I hugged my pillow and mum came in with a cup of hot chocolate; she put the cup on the bed side table and sat down on the bed. I didn't look her in the eyes; I just closed my eyes tightly and hugged my pillow tighter.

"How's the cold?" she asked me, the sun was shining through my window brightly. I didn't reply, "I wouldn't leave without you Lex, I'm sorry" she cried, I sat up and hugged her tightly. I don't like being so horrible, she's my mammy; but I just...I don't...I can't leave dad. I know he's been bad but he loves me and he's a good man to me!

"I'm sorry, I just can't leave dad" I cried into her, she nodded like she knew where I was coming from. I kissed the side of her head and she smiled, "I really am sorry, I know I'm being a stupid, selfish person; Carlisle's done so much to be here and we're not even his family. He's a good person but-"

"I know, I know" mum told me, I kept hugging her; I have not cried this much in a while. I'm kidding, I cry every night because I hate my life.

"'nd I complain about school and everyone and...I'm sorry" I cried, she was hugging me really tightly.

"I was being selfish Lex, I knew you wouldn't want to go; I just..." she replied, she was crying too. We're like little weird people, if someone was here; we'd probably sound like right idiots.

"You're not" I told her, "You're the best person I know and I know dad killed those people but I love him and...I...just wish...he'd stop lying to me" I cried, mum didn't know I knew and she didn't know how to reply; she just hugged me and we cried.

I sat on the grass and looked around, the winter was over; school's been worse than ever and I've put on weight. Mum says I'm still too thin and so do the doctors; I've dangerously underweight but I don't care. My clothes still don't match, my hair is still 5 colors; I have a lip ring and two tattoos that mum doesn't know about. I think Carlisle is cussed though, I'm hoping he doesn't know what he's thinking about and doesn't mention it. I told mum that I'd go to America with her as long as I can come back to see dad once a month and I wanted to be there for his trial. We talked everything out; how I saw it happen when I was 9 and how I was too scared to say anything. I told her that I'm Bi too, she seemed a little too happy at this and we laughed a lot.

I got a pen pal from America too, her name is Hannah and she said she'd like to meet me when we go over there. I tell her a lot in my letters, stuff about my life, about my visions, about my dad and everything. She seems generally nice; I can't wait to meet her. Mum still wants Carlisle to go with me just in case; she said she'd come but if it was a pervert or a murderer she wouldn't be much help. I was drawing the opposite garden, I love to draw and to paint and to take pictures; I love art. Creative stuff, it's all there for me; I just...want to be able to do something with it all one day.

I think mum is set on becoming like Carlisle though, she wants to be with him forever; it's weird when she says she can't wait to marry him and stuff...oh yeah, he proposed. I was a little chuffed, I sat him down and said I'd personally shave his head if he broke her heart simply because I couldn't hurt him and his hair wouldn't grow back. He laughed but promised me anyways, mum nearly hit me when she found out but Carlisle laughed; I think we're getting to know each other a little bit more now. Mum keeps bugging me about spending time with him, she makes stupid things up and will leave us in the house alone or she'll make me go shopping or something with him.

I told him he was a little camp because he likes to shop for clothes and buy expensive things, he said I was a man because I complained all day about shopping; I hate it. It's so boring that it's not a real thing in my head, mum buys my clothes but Carlisle seemed happy to have my company anyways; I accidently called him dad the other day and I totally broke down with mum and said I hated myself, she told me I was being stupid and Carlisle came and talked to me. He said that even though we weren't family, he'd love to be my step-dad some day but only if I was okay with it.

Mum came and sat next to me, I was drawing the ornament that was in the opposite garden, "It looks like a chicken" she told me, I frowned.

"It's a rooster"

"It looks like a chicken" she repeated

"It's a rooster, it's just not finished" I told her,

"It looks like a chicken" she muttered, I smiled a little and turned to her. I painted red on her nose,

"You look like you have a cold" I told her, she stared down at her nose like she was cross eyed and I laughed. I painted blue on her eye lids and red on her lips and gave her pink cheeks. "Now you look like a slag" I told her, then I painted her eyes fully blue, like there was a circle around each one, I painted her nose properly red and painted black eye lashes on her. "Now you look like a clown" I told her. She opened her eyes and looked at me with a bored expression and I laughed.

"Smart arse" she muttered and got up, the sun wasn't shining today but it was warm. Carlisle came through the gate and stopped when he saw mum and I laughed,

"I'm an ill, slag-ish clown apparently" she muttered which made me laugh more. He smiled and kissed her lips gently, I grinned when he got red on his lips. I went back to painting, mum went inside and Carlisle came and sat next to me.

"Cool rooster" he smiled, I smiled too; at least he knows what it is. I looked at him,

"You'd never be able to tell you grew up in London, do you miss it?" I asked; he seemed slightly baffled at the conversation started; I'd never brought up what my mum told me about him. He'd never told me any of it, mum did but she tells things rather badly.

"Erm, I never really think about it; it's really different now so..." he told me

"Have you ever been back?" I asked, he shook his head; "Why?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I never really thought about it I guess, I thought about it once on the way here when I first met your mom but other than that" he trailed off, I wasn't done though.

"Mum says your dad used to hunt witches" I said really interested, I turned to him and put the paint brush down; he smiled. He knew we were having this conversation; not that he minded though. He's told a lot of people his tale, I smiled.

"My dad hunted any supernatural thing, he knew it all existed and he didn't like it. If it was different then it had to be killed, he took a lot of hunts out around London in the 1600s. He was my only family though, my mother died in child birth when she had me so I had no other siblings. It was different being raised by only him, he led me to believe what he believed and when I was 23 I heard there were vampires in the sewers. I took a hunt myself and led them down there, two of my followers died and I was bitten. I was changed pretty quickly and I was horrified by what I was. I'd been raised to kill people like me, I tried to kill myself knowing I had to be alone; I couldn't go to my father. He'd kill me instantly and I could have harmed him" he explained like he was lost in his story.

"When did you meet your family?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"I didn't meet Edward as a vampire, he was dying of Spanish influenza and his mother asked me to help him so I did; I was lonely and I was already thinking of making myself a companion. I didn't want to hurt humans, I found out at an early stage I could live on the blood of animals. The volturi were intrigued by me and I stayed with them for a while but they tried to change me and I decided I'd leave; I didn't want to be changed into a monster for a second time. I bit Edward and changed him, I thought he'd be angry that I was so selfish to change him and damn him to this life but he wasn't. He was still young and even though we told people we were brothers, or uncle and nephew; he was always like a son to me."

"He's the one that reads minds right?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yes, his gift surprised us" he replied,

"Us?" I asked,

"Yes, after I changed Edward; I changed Esme. I'd met her before, she was a teenager then though; she'd broken her leg when I met her the first time. When I met her again I was told that she'd tried to commit suicide; I was stricken by this of course. She was so happy the first time I'd met her; it was hard to come to terms with the fact that she'd changed so much. She was badly injured so I saved her, I thought she'd be angry with me also but she wasn't. She'd lost a child you see and she was so happy to have a family again, she treated Edward like her son straight away and he came to see her as his mother" he explained. How did mum come to terms with this? Someone else had already been their mother, did she feel nervous about taking their place or was she scared they wouldn't accept her?

"How was mum?" I asked, he seemed surprised by the question and he raised an eye brow. "When you told her about Esme and her story, how did she react?" I asked. I pondered on the thought a little bit then he must have seen where I was coming from.

"We talked about it, remember how your mother and I were friends for a long time before?" he asked, I nodded.

"I was 6" I grinned, he nodded.

"You were a very cute 6 year old" he smiled,

"What happened, right?" I asked, he chuckled.

"No, I think you're very cute even now" he smiled, "but I will never forget you asking me if I'd killed someone before, I was so surprised; I was a little scared by you" he laughed.

"You should have been, I was ready to fire so many questions at you" I smiled, I really was. I was so excited about Carlisle because he was different.

"You seemed to stare at my hands a lot" he grinned,

"Yeah, I had a huge thing about your nails" I told him, he looked slightly surprised. "Well, it occurred to me that you never thought about them. They were just there on the end of your fingers, people paint and bite their nails; you'd never done anything with them at all. I was intrigued to know why, they were so perfect to me because I always bit mine and it just kind of...made me intrigued" I smiled.

"You crazy kid" he smiled and I laughed,

"You're the crazy one mate" I replied, he nodded in agreement.

"I am, I mean; I don't think about my nails, I'm too cool for school" he replied. I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not finished, keep going" I told him, he tried to remember where he was.

"Oh yes, erm...I was walking home from the library late one night and I found Rosalie; she'd been beaten and raped and all sorts, I thought her life was too precious to waste. I also thought about how lonely Edward was and how I wanted him to have a mate; so I changed Rosalie for him but she wasn't happy. She got revenge on the people who'd attacked her but she never killed a human for their blood. She was really quite good, but she and Edward never really clicked. They were just brother and sister so when Rosalie came to me asking me to change Emmet I was baffled. He'd been mauled by a bear and he was dying, she said it reminded her of her old friend's son and that she couldn't have him die like this" he told me, I smiled; I've heard good things about Rosalie, she's good at a lot of things.

"Her and Emmet fell in love right?" I asked; I loved this story; mum was really bad at telling it. He was so much more exciting to listen to, he nodded.

"Then Alice and Jasper came to us, Alice explained about her visions and how she'd waited to meet Jasper. How he was part of a newborn army-"

"What's a newborn?" I asked,

"It's a vampire when they're first changed" he replied, I smiled.

"Why would you make an army of newborns; why not just vampires?" I asked,

"Because a vampire is at its strongest when it's first changed, so those early parts of vampire life make you very useful to armies like that. A lot of humans were changed for them, like Jasper. He was in the army before he was changed; he was a Major in Houston, Texas-"

"Cowboys" I grinned, he smiled. "Aww, he's gunna be my new best friend" I told Carlisle and he grinned.

"I'm sure he'd like that, what with your crazy emotions; he doesn't like sad people though. So if you're happy then he'll stick to you like a magnet" he replied,

"Can't promise shit" I replied and he smiled. Mum would kill me for swearing but Carlisle doesn't comment on it; he seems this as me just being myself. "So Jasper was around 20 right?" I asked, "if he was in the Confederate army in 1861?" I asked; he smirked.

"You've been doing research?" he asked,

"No, but I was doing a history project and I researched him, he should clear his name y'know" I told Carlisle, "Even though it comes up with Jasper Whitlock, he was a good looking human if I do say so myself" I laughed, "Although black and white doesn't suit him" I grinned.

"You Googled him?" he asked like it was the weirdest thing in the world,

"No" I laughed, "do you know how long that would have taken and I didn't know his real name" I told Carlisle, "I used the Ancestry thing that you see on the TV, it told me a lot about him" I grinned, "His eyes were brown, he was 6 foot, 3, he was born in 1844 and he was 19 when he went missing in the first battle of Galveston" I smiled.

"Wow, I bet he'd love to hear you're researching him" he smiled; I made my mouth into an O.

"Does he sound western?" I asked, Carlisle laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked mum coming outside with a tray of food for me.

"Lexi's been googling Jasper" laughed Carlisle,

"It's not Google, and who cares" I muttered going red, "I like cowboys" I muttered sheepishly. Carlisle grinned, "Shhh" I moaned. Mum smiled,

"So was it a help?" asked mum,

"She found out a lot, I was just saying he'd love to hear she's researching him" Carlisle told her, his stupid big mouth.

"How can you crush on someone you've never met?" ask mum, I went bright red.

"I am not!" I shrieked and they both laughed. "Go away, both of you" I told them which made them laugh more. I turned back and started to paint again,

"I thought you wanted to hear the rest?" Carlisle asked,

"I did but you ruined it" I muttered,

"You're the one who interrupted me about Jasper" he grinned, I didn't reply and he kept smiling at me.

"I will paint your face" I warned him, he grinned showing his perfect white teeth. Mum had washed hers off, threatened him with my paint brush.

"I will call Jasper and let him know you're interested" he threatened with his phone. He opened it and I threw myself on him trying to grab it, mum was laughing and so was Carlisle. He was calling him and it went onto loud speaker,

"Hello?" asked a western voice, Carlisle couldn't stop laughing.

"Give it" I shrieked,

"Hello?" asked the voice again. I got the phone and accidently dropped it in the water that I was using for my painting. I poured it out the bowl and mum looked at me like she was going to kill me, Carlisle was still on the floor laughing.

"I am so sorry" I told him, he shook his head and tried to stop laughing.

"No worries I can get a new one, on the other hand I remember Jasper's number" he said getting up and running into the house, I ran after him and jumped on his back. He was still laughing whilst looking for the phone; mum ran in and went into the kitchen to get it.

"NO" I shrieked.

I sighed and got in the car, Carlisle smiled a little bit and mum frowned.

"You'll see him soon and I've arranged so you can call him more often" she smiled a little; I nodded slightly and looked at the police station. Clair waved and I smiled, I'll miss him so much! I put my seat belt on and Carlisle drove off, we were going to the airport; since Carlisle was a vampire he drove very fast but I loved it. Mum on the other hand complained a lot but I just told her to shhh and that if Carlisle killed us then I'd haunt him for the rest of eternity and he'd make a joke about how awful that would be and we'd laugh and mum would look like she was going to hit the pair of us for even joking about it.

"Lexi, do you need anything?" asked Carlisle; I looked at the shops we were passing.

"No, I'm hoping they have camera film in America, otherwise I will shave you head and everyone elses" I told him, he laughed and sped up.

"Hew" shrieked mum and I laughed,

"Aww, that's soo annoying" Carlisle said mimicking her from earlier,

"Oh my God, stop influencing Carlisle" mum said to me, I laughed.

"Sorry Carazz" I told him and he laughed,

"That's my new nickname?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yehp, I'm Lexi-Leigh. Mum's mum and you're Carazz" I told him, he laughed.

"Hello mum" Carlisle said to mum, she smiled a little; she didn't want to but he was too dazzling. I grinned,

"Aww, well for your mum is called Saphie" I told Carlisle,

"Saphie?" he asked,

"Yeah, Lexi-leigh doesn't like my first name so she said I'm called Stephanie and she shortens it to Sophie and she thinks since she's pure Geordie then it's Saphie" explained mum,

"Yep" I replied, he grinned at me in the rearview mirror, I think Carlisle and I are closer now; it's fun to be around him. I apologized to him for being nasty when he first said he was dating mum, I explained to him about how I still wished mum and dad would get back together and how he was ruining it. I said I loved him anyways and he made a huge joke out of it but he said he loved me too.

The car phone went, yes Carlisle got a new phone, and mum answered it.

"Hello?"

Before Carlisle could say anything, I'd undone my seatbelt and leapt forward to press disconect. Carlisle burst out laughing, "I've already told him" he told me, I looked at him like I was going to murder him.

"Where are my scissors" I said looking around in the back, he laughed more.

"Lexi, sit down and put your seat belt down" mum told me, I did as she said to put her mind at ease.

"Just wait till we're in this car alone Carazz, you will be bald when we get to D.C" I told him, he laughed some more. It was like that the whole journey, me and Carlisle laughing at each other, mum being paranoid about the road and the cars. When we parked in the airport car park, mum got out automatically, I got out too. I closed the door and looked up at Carlisle, he smiled over at mum.

"Let's go" I said, mum linked my arm and I pulled her inside. "Quick, while he's not looking" I said pulling mum along, she laughed and so did Carlisle; I linked his arm too and he ended up pulling us along. I laughed and moaned after about 10 minutes, "Where are we supposed to go?" I asked.

"Oh, well we've passed it about 5 times but I thought you were enjoying being pulled around" he laughed, I hit his arm even though it didn't hurt him; he mimicked me and put his mouth into an O shape.

"Dear God, I bet the gang will love what she's done to you" muttered mum,

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, "This is such a huge adventure I'm shaking inside" I smiled. She smiled a little and that's when I realized she really was unhappy, I frowned and she smiled to keep the attention off of her and she walked over to the main desk. I looked at Carlisle slightly worried and he shrugged saying he didn't know, I let go of his arm and went after mum. Carlisle stayed there because he knew she'd never say if both of us were there ganging up on her, "What's up mum?" I asked, she shook her head and handed the tickets and passports in to the woman, she put the suitcases on. Carlisle came over and helped, I frowned.

"Hey" said a too familiar voice, I scowled. I turned around and looked over at Justin; he came over and smiled at mum and Carlisle.

"What?" I asked, he knew I didn't like him. He seemed to not want to talk in front of my parents, I walked over to the main entrance and he followed.

"So i heard you're moving to the states" he told me, I nodded. What does he want? "Well, erm...I'll miss ya" he told me, I raised an eye brow. "What? I will, I think you're the only cool person in our form; you don't know how much English is gunna suck now. I'll probably be sat next to someone who probably does give a toss about the work" he said like he was generally scared. I smiled a little, "Y'know that's the first time in 3 years, 6 months, and 12 days that I've ever seen you smile" he told me, holy crow.

I must have looked like I was shitting myself because he laughed, I smiled a little bit. "Look I know we're not mates or anything and that if I died tomorrow you wouldn't care but I made you a CD anyways" he said handing it to me, I looked at it. It had a picture of me on the front but I'd been Photo shopped, it was cool. It was in black and white but my hair colors were neon and so were my eyes. It was called Sexy Lexi, I blushed majorly. "It's got songs on it from our band, we went to that recording studio in LA like I said; these are gunna be sold everywhere" he smiled.

"But-"

"Lex" called my mum, I looked over at her; Carlisle was standing there grinning like a prune.

"I know you have to go so I'll be off, but erm...listen to it yeah; it's good" he said, I smiled and he hugged me. "See you around Lexi, well hopefully" he smiled before turning and walking off. I think it was the first time I noticed that his eyes were beautifully blue and that his hair was chestnut brown with blonde highlights. He was wearing our uniform, grey trousers, black shoes, blue shirt, navy blue jumper, maroon blazer, navy blue tie. He looked really good in it, I watched him leave and then turned to my mum, I walked back over and it and turned the CD over in my hands. The first song was called 5 colors in her hair, I smiled.

"Oooooh" grinned Carlisle, "I think he likes you" he grinned. I shot him a glare before we walked towards the gate, mum showed our passports and we boarded the plane. Carlisle's car would be brought over on a ferry, he'd paid someone to drive it over to the states; whoever it was, was getting paid shit loads of money because I wouldn't do it for nowt.

I sat myself into my seat comfortably and sighed, 10 hours on a flight with these two; Carlisle was telling mum how much he loved her and that entire lovey dovey crap; it's nice to know she's happy though.

"...and you're the prettiest flower I've ever seen-"

"Are you gay or something?" I asked him, mum shot me a glare and Carlisle grinned at me.

"You're a man" he pointed out,

"Well mate, I'm one sexy fucking man" I told him,

"Lexi" moaned mum but Carlisle was laughing, "You have to tell her off for that; you're still a child, I'll clean your mouth with soap" she told me.

"While you're at it, clean his too; camp kitty" I said stroking his chin, he laughed more. Mum shook her head and rolled her eyes, I think she wants more time with him; she doesn't have time with him alone much since we've started hanging out more.

"Hello, can I get you anything" asked the airhostess, she was looking at Carlisle even though he had one arm around mum and the other around me, I laughed.

"Do you have any soap?" I asked; Carlisle smirked; mum rolled her eyes.

"Soap?" she asked me, unsure of why we were laughing.

"No thanks" I told her nicely, "Can I have a pencil and the woman beside me would like some of those earrings" I told her, and Carlisle laughed again. She gave me them and Carlisle gave her the money and she moved on, I put the pencil in my bag and opened the pink box with clip on earrings in the box. I put them on Carlisle and he laughed,

"Wow, I am a pretty lady" he said, I grinned and took a picture of him, he smiled and mum smiled too. He took them out and I put them in my bag too, I took lots of pictures of mum and Carlisle on the plane; I got up and took them when they weren't paying attention to me. They're so pretty together, I smiled when I sat back down and mum was sleeping on Carlisle's shoulder. I put my camera in my bag and pulled my legs up to my stomach, I lay against Carlisle and put my head on his other shoulder; he put the blanket over me and his arm around me too. He kissed the top of my head and it didn't take much else for me to feel calm,

"I love you" I told him, "dad" I added before I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was light outside and lots of people were looking out the windows so we must be getting close to landing. I put my feet down and stretched, I was the perfect temperature; it was warm in here but Carlisle was a perfect little ice cube. I stood up and stretched and Carlisle smiled, mum was still asleep. I put the blanket on the chair and took my toilet things to the bathroom. I went to the loo, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair and made sure it was still in front of my eyes.

I put some deodorant on and took my socks off, I hate having socks on for too long. I put them in my bag and walked back to my chair, Carlisle smiled and so did I when I noticed mum had probably gone and done the same thing in the other bathroom. "Morning" I said, he smiled. I sat down and put my toilet things back in my bag and sat back in my chair, Carlisle handed me a cereal bar and I stared at it in disgust. "I'm not hungry" I told him,

"You have to eat remember, doctors orders" he smiled, more like he orders that were just backed up with my GPs. I stuck my tongue out at him and took the bar; I put it in my bag when he wasn't looking. He stared at me like he was going to hit me and I grinned, he wasn't impressed.

"I'll eat when I'm hungry, I'm put on loads of weight in the last two months; I'm fine with being ill but thin" I told him,

"I thought you didn't care what people thought of you?" he asked like he thought he could get to me with that.

"I don't but I care what I think and if I think I'm healthy and thin, and then I am healthy and thin" I told him, he shook his head in disagreement. I smiled and patted his head, "I knew you'd understand" I told him and he smiled a little. Mum came back looking happier today; I still don't know what was wrong with her yesterday.

"Just going to get something to drink, eat Lexi or I'll be forcing it down your neck" she warned me, I ate the cereal bar while she was gone and then I turned to Carlisle.

"Why was she upset yesterday?" I asked,

"She feels she doesn't spend much time with you anymore" he frowned,

"She's only ever with me, I have no friends; it's kind of a natural thing" I replied,

"Alone" he added,

"Oh" I muttered. He smiled, I frowned; "Hey, I like hanging out with you" I smiled. He grinned,

"And I like hanging out with you too Sexy Lexi" he smiled,

"Ugh, it sounds so perverted hearing you say it" I moaned, he grinned. Mum came back and handed me a bottle of water, I drank it all within seconds and mum looked at me like I'd never had a drink before. "What?" I asked, "I'm thirsty" I muttered, she smiled and sat back. "Do you miss not eating and drinking?" I asked Carlisle quietly like a whisper,

"Sometimes" he whispered back, I grinned. I put the bottle in the cup holder and stretched again,

"How long till we land?" I asked, just as I did the seat belt lights went on and the pilot told us we were going in to land soon. I smiled and put my seat belt on, the USA is not really for Electra-leigh Jasmine Surrey like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

I sat in the sitting room of Carlisle's house; mum was baffled and was looking around the house. Carazz came and sat next to me, "What'd you think?" he asked me,

"Show off" I told him, he grinned. "It's nice, hey Carazz; can I have a pony now your my daddy; I'll share I promise" I smiled, he laughed.

"Maybe" he grinned, I smiled.

"So..." I said sitting back, "I feel like getting really muddy and rolling around in here" I told him. He grinned,

"Okay then" he said standing up, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"No, put my down" I shrieked, mum came down and looked at us. He took me outside and over to the mud because it'd been raining. He put me down and held me down it in, "AGH YOU'RE EVIL" I screamed, he laughed and I put in all over his clothes and in his hair. We made mud angels and then had a mud fight; we got up when his family came back. They'd been to school; they looked at us quite surprised. I smiled at Carazz and ran back into the house where he followed me, I rolled around on the floor and he went and sat on the white seats and pressed against the walls, when we were done we sat on the sofa and watched some TV. His family came in and looked around; the small one called Alice looked horrified at what we'd done.

"WOO" boomed Emmet, he came in and sat next to me; he smiled and shook my hand and then went and talked to mum.

"Okay" Carlisle said getting up, "Alice, Bella, Renesmee, Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmet and you already know Jasper" he smiled at me, I threw the pillow at him and he laughed.

"She does?" asked Jasper, mum smiled and I kept hitting Carlisle.

"Stop abusing me" he laughed,

"Stupid, gay, sparkly fluff" I told him, he laughed more and some of the others smiled.

"Stupid, rainbow, man- and you're calling me gay" he smirked; I hit him with the pillow. He grinned,

"She does?" asked Jasper again,

"She-"

"SHUT UP" I shrieked, I jumped on his back and placed my hands over his mouth and he kept laughing. Edward started laughing too, "You shut it too" I told him, he grinned and sat down.

"I really want to know" Jasper said sadly,

"Well I have a feeling you'll find out sooner or later" smiled Edward,

"I didn't Google him" I told Edward, and then everyone thought I had.

"You Googled me?" asked Jasper confused,

"I must try it" said Renesmee getting her laptop out her bag.

"I didn't, I used the ancestry thing" I moaned,

"Are you implying that Jasper is too old for Google?" asked Emmet who was still sitting with mum. Mum was smiling and Carlisle was still laughing because I was still covering his mouth with one hand and hitting his head with the other.

"No, I'm saying you wouldn't find him on Google" I replied, "Can we just drop this?" I asked; Carlisle shook his head. "Shh fairy" I told him,

"I thought I was a kitty?" he asked me

"You're also a woman" I added, he grinned. "I have pictures to prove it" I smiled, he grinned.

"Man" he replied,

"Whore" I grinned which made him laugh. "Not much has changed but they lived under water" I started singing,

"What the hell?" he asked

"It was in my head" I replied in my defense,

"Aww did Justin put it on your CD?" he asked, I started hitting him again and he smiled. Alice, Rosalie and Bella had gone over to mum and were talking to her, Jake and the guys had come over to me and Carlisle.

"Aren't you lucky to have such a nice family member?" asked Jake, simply because I wasn't going to be part of his family.

"Hew" I said like I was offended,

"Stop it" shrieked mum which made Carlisle laugh more,

"Hew" he grinned,

"Hew stop stealing my lines" I said hitting him on the nose, "I'll take your collar and whip you with it" I laughed, I buried my head into his shoulder. The guys all laughed,

"Why are you muddy?" asked Jake, Alice suddenly got up with mum and the others and went to start cleaning.

"Because Carlisle decided this place needed some colour" I replied,

"Oh I did, did I?" he asked

"What is with your memory?" I asked, "Jeez" I smiled. He took off his shoes and he took off mine too and threw them outside, he took his socks off and folded them inside out so we weren't leaving foot prints.

"I have a great memory, that's why you're going to want to be nice to me for the rest of forever" he told me, indicating towards Jasper.

"I didn't say that" I shrieked,

"Yes you did" he replied

"No I didn't!" I moaned,

"You said he was a good looking human, therefore you think he's good looking now" he told me, Jacob, Jasper, Renesmee and Emmet laughed.

"It does not!" I replied,

"Yes it does" Carlisle grinned,

"Doesn't!"

"Does"

"Shut up you Jedi" I moaned,

"What am I? I can't be a gay, fairy, cat, Jedi, sparkly thing" he laughed,

"But you are all those things so technically you can" I replied,

"I think you need more time in the mud" he replied going towards the door; he took hold of my feet.

"MUM" I shrieked before we were already at the mud, "NOOOO!" I screamed, he laughed and continued to put mud all over me. "AGH!"

I sat on the clean sofas in my PJs, Carlisle smiled at me; even though this place was nice. It still didn't feel like home and I know it'll take a while before I get used to it. I was painting Carlisle as a Gay, Kitty, Sparkly, thing. He was intrigued but I said he wasn't allowed to see it until I was done. I was just drawing him, I think he was expecting me to draw him as a sparkly cat or something but no; I'm drawing him. I didn't need to keep looking at him though because I could draw someone completely from memory all the time.

I was done but I didn't want him to see it yet, I held it up to him and smiled; it looked exactly like him. I think my drawing is improving. Renesmee laughed and Emmet smiled, I turned it around and Carlisle laughed.

"Wow, I am one cool cat" he grinned, he took it off me. "Is my nose really that big?" he asked,

"No I made it bigger just to bug you" I replied, which I had and he grinned.

"I think we should put that CD on" he smiled; I rolled my eyes when I saw he already had it in his hands. He put it on and the first song came on, I liked it.

The chorus:

Everybody wants to know her name

I threw a house party and she came

Everyone asked me "who the hell is she?"

"That weirdo with five colors in her hair".

I grinned, I loved it! All the songs were great, everyone was smiling and Carlisle was sitting there smirking. He gave me the CD case and inside was Justin's number; I stared at him unimpressed and he laughed.

"Aww Lexi doesn't like him" he whined,

"Aww" mum joined in, I rolled my eyes and blushed a little which made Carlisle laugh at me more.

"Poor Justin" he tutted, I threw the CD case at him and he caught it. "This is gunna be sold all over the world, your face; awww" he grinned.

"I'd love to sell you" I replied, he grinned.

"I've already been sold" he replied,

"Stupid slaves, I hope mum kept the recite" I muttered which made them all laugh. I was wearing a black hoody with black PJ bottoms, I don't like wearing colorful PJs; they bug me. Mum likes them but she was still wearing her clothes from earlier, I changed into these because Carlisle decided to make a mud pie with me in the middle. He'd changed but he still had mud in his hair, I'd showered already. My room was amazing, it had my name on the door and it had a lock for the inside to mum disapproval. It was the colors of my hair in my room and it had pictures in it, Carlisle had taken them and brought them over for my room a while ago. I loved it, it was picture perfect for me and I have a double bed which didn't have print on it, it was just plain white. I'm a very plain person, but I like myself which is a good thing sometimes.

"I don't want to go back to the store" laughed Carlisle; I smiled being brought back into the moment.

_"Hey Electra, I heard you wanted to see me" said Nessie, I turned and smiled at her in the door way. She was wearing the purple T-shirt I got her for Christmas last year and the necklace I got her for her birthday. She loves it; never takes it off. She smiled at me and she blushed a little when I held my hand out to her, she came over and took it. I turned and showed her what I'd been painting all day; it was the picture of us at the funfair back in April. That was the night I proposed at her parents anniversary..._

I jumped when I came back into the room, that's the first vision I've seen since dad in the prison cell last year. I thought I was growing out of them; turns out I was just looking in the wrong places. I frowned; Edward stared at me a little shocked.

"What?" asked mum, I was staring at the table with my mouth open.

"Wow" muttered Edward, I didn't look at him. It must be so weird for him to see that; y'know what? It was weird for me to see that! But didn't Jake imprint on her? We'd been talking about it all night, she'd been explaining it to me like they were the love of each other's lives.

"What?" asked Carlisle,

"You look petrified" commented Jake grinning, holy mother of Jesus; I got up and went up stairs to my room. Mum and Carlisle followed me,

"Hey, what's up?" asked mum, I shook my head looking dazed on my bed. Carlisle came over and looked at my worried,

"You sure?" he asked, I nodded. "Heartbeat" he muttered, I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't tell them; that would be so weird. Well since I know it could happen, I'll work around it; it doesn't need to happen.

_"Jake?" asked Renesmee, "Yes?" he asked. "What happened?" she asked him, "I'm sorry Nessie, I can't marry you, not when I know you'd prefer to be off with some girl" he frowned. "I love you" she replied, "No, you love Electra; why are you even here?" he asked her. She looked hurt, "Jake..." "No Nessie, you lied to me when you said yes when I asked you if you wanted to marry me! You looked me in the eyes and said that you didn't want to be anywhere else in the world, well you know what? I don't care, I don't deserve it Renesmee. I will always be here for you no matter what, it's time you start giving me a little respect" he shouted before storming out the room, Nessie was left alone in her wedding dress. _

I sucked in a breath and nearly screamed when I saw mum's face close to mine,

"Hey, are you sure you're okay; hun what is it?" she asked me,

"Nothing that bad, honest; It's just...slightly weird when it's about me as well as someone else" I replied, she frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked me

"It doesn't matter, I need some fresh air" I replied getting up, I put my shoes on and went downstairs, Nessie and Jake looked up; so did Edward, he looked creeped out too. I stared at both of them slightly scared and then turned and continued down the stairs, I opened the front door and I went out into the night. The drive way was cold but I didn't mind, it felt nice on my feet. Wow what a day, I think I'll feel better tomorrow after a night's sleep; Edward came downstairs to see me.

"You okay?" he asked,

"Slightly creeped out but sure" I replied, he smiled.

"Believe me, it's not how I saw Nessie getting married either" he muttered, Nessie was at our side in a second.

"What'd you see?" she asked me, I looked at the floor so I didn't look at her. "Tell me" she demanded from me and her dad, Jake came down as well. Oh great,

"I don't see clear things, I can get it wrong" I told her,

"What did you see?" she asked me getting impatient,

"Two settings" I replied,

"One where you marry Jake-" I started,

"Well sort of" muttered Edward,

"What?" asked Nessie confused. I looked around, this is so weird, I never ever imagined telling someone that they either marry me or end up being left at the altar because of me. Eeeshk, I don't actually want to say; I'm such a bitch and I haven't even done anything.

"Nothing" I muttered before going back inside,

"You have to tell me" Nessie said following me,

"It's weird though" I muttered

"How?" she asked,

"Because you either marry Lexi or you get stood up at the altar by Jake" Edward told her, Nessie stared at her dad mortified,

"Like I said, I get things wrong. Sometimes I see what other people do but it's other people doing it" I said getting confused, "like Garry, Garry kills someone but I don't see Garry doing it, I see Nathan doing it" I said trying to use metaphors; it sounded weird.

"Woah" laughed Jake, "Well I'm kinda hoping I'm Nathan then" he laughed; I grinned and went back upstairs.

"Hey, I have more things to ask" Nessie called following me,

"Ask tomorrow" I told her, I took two stairs at a time. Mum and Carlisle looked at me slightly surprised when I went back into my room. "I'm tired" I said, lying; mum got up and kissed the top of my head; she left the door open for Carlisle. He smiled and got up, I hugged him tightly. He went to the door, "I love you" I told him, he smiled at me.

"I love you too" he said before closing the door, I turned and fell onto my bed. I must have fallen asleep like that because I woke up in the same position; mum never did check on me when I was asleep. I got up and looked at the light coming though the window, it was sunny today which meant the others weren't going to school. Great!

I pulled my t-shirt over my head and pulled my PJ bottoms off, I looked around for my suitcase; my door opened and then shut again ever so quickly. Great, not only does everyone know Nessie and I could get married; but someone's seen me naked too. I've having a great time here, I opened my suit case and put some underwear on, I put on a nice white dress and some matching white sandals. I looked good if I do say so myself; I like being thing. I have big boobs too so it's not like I don't have a good figure.

I frowned, in my vision of Renesmee and I; I had blonde hair, do I really take the colour out of my hair for her? Wow, she must mean a lot to me at that point; strange. I think she's beautiful but I also think Jasper is the best looking lad I've ever seen but probably just because of his western side, I love Cowboys; ooft.

The knock at the door startled me even though I felt like it was coming; I don't know how to explain it. I waited for a second and glanced at myself in the mirror, I went to the door and opened it slightly; Renesmee looked slightly uncomfortable, so she walked in on me; oh fantastic. I opened the door fully and walked back towards my bed, I put all my clothes back into the suit case and put it under the bed; I made my bed so it looked tidy and then I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"So...erm, I was wondering if you could explain how your visions work" Renesmee said from my bed, I dried my face and brushed my hair.

"Well, they just kind of come to me sometimes; other times I can force them to come to me. Like if I need to find something out, I hold hands with someone but I have to have a clear head so I can't do it properly when I'm upset. But most of the time they just sort of hit me when I least expect it" I smiled, I went out to the bedroom and opened the curtains, Renesmee shimmered a bit and I smiled; I'd never seen Carlisle sparkle because he never came to our house when it was sunny and it was never really sunny in the UK anyways.

"So, when you saw-"

"Look Renesmee, sometimes they aren't even right at all; like I said about Garry and Nathan" I told her, she frowned.

"But most of the time they're right?" she asked, I couldn't say no; it was just weird that it could even remotely be right. I didn't answer and I started tidying up again, I put my shoes neatly against the door.

"What do you guys usually do when it's sunny?" I asked,

"Hunt, usually" Renesmee replied.

"Somehow that doesn't sound like fun, what else?" I asked blinking at her,

"You said usually" she pointed out, I smiled a little.

"What do you not usually do?" I asked,

"Go out into view of the humans" she replied, I looked at her with an unimpressed face even though she smiled. "Okay, okay sorry" she smiled, "Erm, chess, TV, cleaning, walking in the forest, swimming in the sea, listen to music, hiking, all that sort of stuff; but as long as humans aren't around when we do it" she explained, I nodded.

"Okay" I smiled,

"What do you feel like doing then?" she asked me,

"I feel like taking some pictures" I replied grabbing my camera,

"Yeah?" she asked confused, "Can I come?" she asked. I looked at her with one eye brow raised,

"You won't be bored?" I asked,

"No, I always wanted to know what people were thinking when they took pictures" she replied, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay but I need to find a shop that sells film first" I told her, she nodded.

"I'll wait in the car" she smiled, she followed me downstairs. My converse had been washed; I slipped them on and smiled at Carlisle;

"Off to change the world?" he asked me, I nodded.

"Always, off to shave your head?" I asked when he picked up his car keys. He grinned and held them out to me, "Seriously?" I asked staring at them like they were gold. He smiled, mum scowled at us from the kitchen door.

"If you die, I will not be impressed" she told me, I grinned and hugged Carlisle; I ran out to the car and opened it. Nessie got in the passenger's side,

"Maybe I should drive, just in case" she muttered scared; I got into the driver's seat and beamed. I shut the door and we both strapped ourselves in, I put the keys in and beamed; I love this car. The sun hit off it like liquid onyx and made it look beautiful, I put us into first gear and pressed my foot down on the medal; and we were off at a rather fast speed. "Oh my God, slow down you'll get us both killed and I'm 75% bulletproof" shrieked Renesmee, I laughed and slow down.

"I just wanted to scare my mum; she hates cars; ever since she had me. She doesn't like the thought of me in something that could kill me. I told her I could go out onto the street and be hit by a bus but she didn't listen. Actually she told me to stay in for a while, I don't think she could handle if I was hit by a bus or something she could have helped" I rambled simply because it was the only thing we could talk about. I opened both the windows and the sunroof and sped up a little, "Ugh, shopping" I frowned.

I parked the car in Seattle; they didn't have a shop in Forks which sold the right film for my camera so we had to come here. I wasn't going home until I had it so Renesmee took over driving because it was quite a drive away and she wanted to drive faster but not have us killed; she's a really smooth driver unlike Carlisle, or maybe he just drove like that because I liked it. I looked up at the shop; it looked old and like it was ready to fall down.

"I looked at your camera, it's pretty old so I figured these guys might have what you're looking for" Renesmee told me, I nodded and undid my seat belt. I got out and closed the door; this was the 8th shop we've been to. I walked around the front of the car and went into the shop, the little bell rang and I walked into the centre of it; it was a small shop but the man behind the desk looked happy to see me.

"Can I help you?" he asked me, I smiled and nodded.

"I'm looking for a film for my camera, the Icarex 35S BM, 35mm, TTL SLR. 24 by 36mm" I told him, he grinned.

"That quite an old camera compared to the ones these days" he told me, I smiled and nodded.

"It is but it works beautifully, it's a real piece of art" I replied,

"Alas, a young girl who loves cameras and photography, what's your name?" he asked,

"Electra-Leigh" I replied,

"What a unique name" he relied, I nodded. He got out a box from behind the counter and took out some film that I needed, "how much of it would you like?" he asked me.

"How much money is it?" I asked,

"It's 95p a roll" he told me

"How many do you have?" I asked,

"About 32 of them" he replied,

"Then I'll take them all" I smiled; I took the money out my jeans, I placed a 50 on the bench, he smiled and nodded. I stuffed the film into my bag before I got into the car,

"That was pretty expensive" she muttered,

"Not really" I replied, "I used to be charged £2.50 a roll back home" I told her. She looked at me like I was insane,

"Why do you have so much money on you all the time?" she asked me,

"In case I need to make an unexpected get-away" I replied, it was true; I did always carry a lot of money on myself for no reason. I strapped in and she pulled out, we were going home; I smiled at the restaurants along the way; man I was starving.

"Hungry?" asked Renesmee, I nodded; no point lying. "Me too" she replied, we pulled into a small restaurant on the side way, it was the closest.

"This looks nice" I told her getting out, she smiled

"Dad brought me here once when we here getting books, I wanted a really old book and Bernard's store had it so that's why I figured he'd have your film" she smiled,

"What book?" I asked ignoring the other stuff,

"The catcher in the Rye" she replied, I smiled

"J.D Salinger" I smiled, "I love that book, mum bought me it for an English assessment; I refused to do a boring book. I wanted a classic book" I told her, she smiled at me.

"It's my favorite" she smiled, we walked into the restaurant. A man greeted us and smiled,

"Table for two?" he asked, Renesmee nodded. He led us to a little table at the corner of the room; it was slightly dark inside here. I then remembered,

"What about the sun?" I asked; she smiled.

"I don't shimmer that much Lexi-leigh, it's just because you know; that's why you notice" she smiled, I blushed a little bit.

"Well I clearly don't notice a lot of the time" I muttered, I sat down on the seat closest to the window so Renesmee could be in the corner. It had a little candle flowing on the table with a little rose next to it; it was beautiful, they must replace it a few times a day. I took my camera out and stuffed a film into it, I turned it on and put myself at an angle, the light was behind me so it was a little dark so I got up and moved over to where Renesmee was sitting, I crouched and aimed the camera up at the rose; it looked really good now. The outside world make it look so ordinary but the candle glowing next to it brought out a lighter glow to one side of it, I pressed the button and the camera clicked. I smiled; I stood up and went back to my seat.

"Wouldn't it be easier to have a digital one, so you can see the picture after it?" she asked, I smiled.

"Easier yes, but then what would be the point; if I could delete it then it wouldn't be so magical. I would never rip up a picture, even if it was blurry; it would remind me why it was blurry or I could scan it into my computer and Photoshop it so it's colors are different" I replied, "Plus, this camera is amazing, it would never take a bad photo" I grinned.

"Or maybe you're just good at it" she smiled,

"Maybe" I muttered, "I still think it's the camera though" I grinned. The man came back, his black hair was jelled back; he looked Mexican or Spanish. His accent was foreign, he stared at Renesmee; it's so annoying when people don't even look at you, just because you're out with someone so much better looking. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my camera, I wound it back up.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the man, Renesmee looked down at the menu.

"I'd like the small pepperoni pizza please, Lexi-leigh?" she didn't even look at him, she looked up at me.

"Ditto" I replied, he smiled.

"And drinks?" he asked, again Renesmee.

"Two cokes please" Renesmee told him, again not looking at him. I stared down at my camera, she was looking at me and it was beginning to make me feel awkward; the man took the menus and walked off, probably smiling.

"So, you draw?" asked Renesmee, I smiled to myself; she wants to talk a lot about me. Let's change that, I can be a very boring person.

"Yeah, so how does imprinting work?" I asked, still looking at my camera; I wanted to bring Jake up. Maybe she'd tell me why she was so wound up at the thought of my vision, well actually; I'd be wound up too if someone said I was either marrying a girl or being left at the altar by a guy. Maybe that's why she's here; maybe she wants to chose the path with me; that is so weird it's unreal.

"It's strange I guess, Jake says I'm the most important person in his life; like I'm the other half of him" she told me, "What do you like to draw?" she asked, so this is how it was going to be.

"Just random objects; I like to draw people most of the time. Is Jake like your other half?" I asked, I looked up at her; she looked irritated, she smiled anyways.

"In some ways-"

"Which ways?" I asked,

"He's like my brother, my best friend-"

"Your lover?"

"No necessarily" she replied,

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't" she snapped,

"Don't you love him?"

"Yes" she replied

"Then why don't you want to be with him?" I asked

"Because I don't" she said slamming her hand on the table, "just drop it" she muttered.

"Why?" I asked, "I know what you're doing and you know what you're doing" I told her, she frowned.

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" she asked offended,

"Of course not, I just have no freaking clue who you are Renesmee; I met you yesterday!" I pointed out, "My visions aren't always right" I told her sternly,

"But most of the time they are" she replied,

"Yes, but this may not be like most of the time; it doesn't have to be right" I told her, she frowned. Wait? She wants it to be right? I am so confused,

"But-"

"But nothing, it's not right, it will never be right, it never was right!" I told her, I felt totally and utterly stressed. The man brought the food back and put it on the table, he put the drinks down.

"Anything else I can get you?" he asked out of breath like he'd been running around the kitchen to prepare this.

"No" Renesmee snapped, she looked angry but mostly sad. I didn't even need to reply, he left; I frowned.

We picked at the food, not speaking; I didn't really feel like eating now. I felt terrible but it's not like what I said wasn't true, and plus what I saw was a while off even if it did happen eventually. I finished the pizza first and drank my coke while she just sat and stared at the ripped up pizza, I don't even think she's eaten any of it. I frowned,

"Look Re-"

"Are you finished?" she asked me, I nodded. She got up and walked out, money was already on the table, I frowned. I got up and followed her, my camera in my hand; I got into the passenger's side of the car. I put my camera into my bag and Nessie pulled out; the windows were up and I was boiling. I didn't complain though, I wouldn't talk to her if she didn't want to talk to me. I just looked out the window the whole journey back, it was about half 4 when we got back into the house. Renesmee went home so I was left to go into the big house alone, she didn't say anything to me; I frowned. I guess I'm going to take pictures alone; I went into the house anyways.

"How was your trip?" asked Carlisle smiling, I put the keys on the table.

"Fine" I muttered, lie obviously; before he could ask I went back out and went out into the forest. I walked for about an hour, it was summer so I knew it would be light till about 7ish. I stopped and looked around, I felt my pockets and frowned; where's my phone?

"You should take better care of your stuff" muttered Jake's voice; I frowned and looked up at him.

"Have you come to burn me with questions too?" I asked; he smiled a little.

"Nessie?" he asked, I nodded. He handed me my phone, "no, I haven't" he replied. "I just want to know what happened in the vision about me and Renesmee" he told me. I frowned some more,

"You both turn up at the altar but you take her into a side room, you tell her you won't marry her because she's been lying to you and she doesn't love you like that. You tell her your upset and angry because she even said yes when you asked her if she wanted to marry you, you leave and she looks sad" I explained, he frowned but nodded.

"Okay, not that I ever thought of Nessie like that and I'm sure the feeling is mutual" he grinned, "Nessie and I have an understanding, neither of us want to be together like that; we're like brother and sister" he smiled. "But I think she does like you y'know, she'd spoken to me before about how she never looked at things in boys, she always noticed how pretty a girl was or what colour her eyes were and all that stuff, I don't think she was planning on telling her parents though; well not until you landed her in it and she had to tell them that she thinks she's gay but she's not sure so..." he trailed off, wow; a lot of information that I didn't need to know.

"Cool" I muttered; I aimed my camera up at the sky; the tips of trees would make it look like a shape. I could make the sky look like a river so a reflection on Photoshop, I clicked the camera and started to wind my camera up again.

"So do you like...girls?" he forced himself to say, "Cos y'know I'm just looking out for her, it's my big brother defensive act" he told me.

"I'm Bi and I have been since I was like 13 but I haven't been interested in many people at all what with me being a distant person n all" I muttered, I kept walking and he followed me. I want to capture something so amazing it makes people open their mouths.

"Well, cool" he replied, I nodded. He was looking around nervously; "Nessie wanted to know if she could still come, she's very intrigued in your photo's" he muttered, like he wanted to drop it into a conversation but we weren't really having one so it was a little awkward.

"Maybe tomorrow, I want to shoot something so amazing it would be unreal and I really need to focus on the light and place and object y'know" I told him, I looked up and he nodded.

"So I should go, no it's okay; I'll see you later" he told me before turning and running off into the trees. I sighed loudly and turned around, I turned around and looked through the trees; not sure I'll find anything beautiful here, it all looks the same. I sat down and put my head in my hands, I need a brain storm.

_"So, you think it's a good idea to get married?" asked Nessie, she smiled at me; I held the ring up at her and she couldn't stop smiling. She was stalling though and I wasn't sure why, she was wearing that beautiful red dress with a crème ribbon going round it like a belt; it reminded me of the rose at the restaurant the very first time we ate together. I looked at her questionably and she grinned, "Jake wanted to be here" she muttered, oh. I smiled and stood up, "Then we can do it again later" I smiled, I pushed my blond blonde hair back behind my ear and took the ruby ring out of the red velvet box, it was silver and the ruby was huge; I knew saving up would pay off sometime. I placed it onto her finger and she smiled, I kissed her lips gently and closed my eyes; her hands were placed gently around my waist so they were pressed on my back. She pulled my closer and kissed me deeply, her tongue slipped down my throat and I melted inside. Our bodies pressed together, eyes closed; it reminded me of the first time we ever slept together..._

I jumped, holy mother of Jesus.

"Are you okay?" asked Renesmee, I breathed roughly.

"Totally" I lied,

"What did you see?" she asked, she looked generally intrigued and she looked prettier than before. Her hair was pulled back into a bobble and she was wearing a white dress with a red cardigan. Her hair looked beautiful in the sun and I knew it there and then; she was that something I needed to take a picture off. I wouldn't though, this is a whole load of bollix, I'm not marrying her.

"Nothing" I replied scared, another lie.

"Was I in it?" she asked,

"No" I lied,

"I knew it" she smiled, "tell me" she grinned. I stood up and she stood up too; she looked happy that I was having visions about her. The smile she did reminded me of the smile she did when she accepted my proposal; I don't get it! I asked her? And the rose, I remembered the rose...which she has in her hand...

"Where did you get that from?" I asked baffled,

"The restaurant" she smiled like I'd turned into an idiot, "what's the matter?" she asked worried.

"Nothing" I muttered again, "I-i-i-i just r-r-remember I had to, to go" I stuttered. I picked up my camera and moved past her, she grabbed my wrist and spun me around; it just ripped out of me. I wanted to know what it felt like; I kissed her deeply; pushing my tongue down her throat. Closing my eyes, pulling her so close I could feel her heart beat against my chest. I cupped her face with my hands, and I kept going deeper; my heart beated like a stream train and then she did something that totally scared the crap out of me. She kissed me back; she placed her hands on my waist which made me tighten in places; what the hell is going on? My toes curled and my body went wild for one thing and I knew as long as I was alive, it would not happen!

You can't imagine the force it took to pull away from her, I wasn't nearly as done as I wanted to be but I knew what I wanted and I also knew what wasn't going to happen. I gasped for air as did she and I think my body automatically felt a whole lot more relaxed, my feet uncurled and air filled filled my lungs. We were still so close the excitement of it all didn't die down completely, what the hell am I talking about; it didn't die down at all. My hands were going to let go of her neck, they weren't going to untangle themselves from her hair. My body wasn't going to pull away from her chest, my eyes weren't going to open and my heart wasn't going to relax; she could hear it and considering how much adrenaline was in me at this moment in time, I wouldn't be surprised if the others couldn't hear it either.

She kissed my neck and I started to sweat, my breathes came out jiggered and then my whole body tightened and I dug my nails into the back of her neck. She stopped kissing me and I think that's when she realized what my body wanted, what I wanted; but I couldn't. I don't know her, screw my body and the sexual attention it wanted. I'm a teenager, all teenagers want to have sex and stuff like that; I'm just hormonal. She smiled a little and kissed my neck roughly, Jesus Christ; this...is...just, holy mother of glory I have never felt so much pleasure. She pushed my jacket off over my shoulders and pulled my dress straps down over my shoulders too,

"Don't" I whispered, it was the biggest lie I think that ever let my lips. She smiled and pushed my back against a tree, I kissed her lips; the warm touch of her. She ran her hands down my back, so I was standing in my underwear; that's hardly fair. I pulled her denim jacket off her arms; low snarls came from her but it was her being impatient. I had a feeling this was going to get rough, she nearly undid her own dress because it was stuck, and she was breathing roughing but excitedly in my ear and it was making me impatient too. She ripped her dress so it came off and I smiled a little, didn't have much time to though; her tongue was so far down my throat I almost gagged; I liked it though. I pushed my hands up her back and played with the hooks on her bra simply because it was making her impatient; then he appeared. The stupid hiker, Nessie didn't care less her whole attention was on me but he had dogs and I don't think they liked the way Nessie smelled, one bit me and Nessie lost it.

"I am so sorry" the hiker apologized going bright red, he pulled his down back and went the way he'd come. I frowned at the bite on my leg, Nessie dropped to her knees; it was bleeding a little and for a second I thought she'd try and drink my blood but she didn't. She licked my leg and for some reason it turned me on majorly, she stood up and pressed her nose against my chest. She wasn't giving up on this, my breathing was becoming a problem and I felt way too excited.

"Not here" I breathed, she didn't reply for a while. She just stayed against my chest; it was about 10 minutes later when I'd calmed down a little. Nessie helped me get dressed, it took my about 20 minutes before I fixed the zip on her dress. I put her jacket on for her and kissed the back of her neck, damn it! I said I wasn't going to do this; why is this my fault? Why couldn't I have just walked away, stupid beautiful girl. I picked up my camera and some of the film that had come out my bag, I put it all back in my bag and Nessie took if for me. We walked back slowly hand in hand, it was so weird but I felt so relaxed with her. Like I wasn't a weird vision seeing freak, when we got back to the house I frowned. I let go of her hand and she knew I wasn't comfortable with showing people, but I knew they all knew.

She smiled anyways and held the door for me, I went in and looked at the piano; it's beautiful. It was still slightly light but too dark for taking pictures indoors or out; I'll take some more tomorrow. Nessie handed me my bag back and followed me up the stairs, I didn't look to see if any one seemed bothered by our arrival; I went up stairs to my room and shut the door, behind Nessie obviously. She sat on my bed and lay down, I lay next to her and we just stared at the ceiling in silence.

"That was fun" she smiled, I grinned.

"I'm hoping this definite goes into the unusual days category" I smiled.

"Maybe, but I'm hoping it may go into the usual day category; if you're up for it of course" she said turning and smiling at me. I grinned,

"Maybe" I muttered, she smiled.

"Good, because I think it could be really educational" she laughed,

"It would make some good pictures" I muttered like it was a wondering thought,

"That is really quite creepy" she laughed and I couldn't help laughing too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: **

I smiled at her sleeping face, I told her I wanted to get to know her more before anything really happened with us. Not that it mattered because she could turn around now and say she was married with three kids; I loved her completely, we had so much in common! We had a lot of sleep over's where we just sat and talked all night and then when we felt tired we'd go to sleep, most of the time have slumber parties with Alice, Rose, Mum, Bella and Leah. We all had a good time, but they all knew that if Nessie and I caught eyes then there was tension and when we were too close there was sexual tension so we spent most of the night doing competitions where Nessie and I were on separate teams but that wouldn't stop us looking or watching each other.

I think everyone we've met feels the tension between us; Jasper loves to be around; not in a perverted way of course. He likes to be around happy environment and when I'm with Nessie we're both happy and when I'm not I'm happy with Carlisle and mum, I'm always happy these days. I was until now anyways,

"Hello" I said putting the phone to my ear,

"You said you'd call me Lex" said dad's voice; he sounded so sad it broke my heart.

"Dad, I'm sorry; I just-"

"Forgot about me?" he asked, he was crying; my heart felt sore, like it was going to blow like I'd been shot through it.

"No, dad I-"

"I don't care, Lex; you promised me. They've turned you against me, well I don't care. I don't want to see you again, you fucked up little cunt" he screamed before hanging up, I dropped the phone and tears rolled down my face, the phone hit the floor badly and the plastic broke. Carlisle rushed to my side, he turned me to see if I was having a vision or something; when he saw the tears he hugged me tightly. I cried for a while into him until mum got back, then I cried into her for hours in my room. Renesmee sat with us and stroked my hair and rubbed my back, she didn't like seeing my cry at all.

"What happened baby?" mum asked me, Renesmee wanted to know too;

"Dad" I cried, she hugged me tightly and I buried myself into her chest.

"What did he say?" she asked, I shook my head like what I wanted to say was poison. "C'mon baby, tell me" mum pleaded,

"He said I'd forgotten about him, and that you'd turned me against him and he didn't want to see me ever again and..." I cried louder, mum stroked my hair and kissed my scalp. I was heartbroken, my dad?! "He called me a fucked up little cunt" I cried, mum must have felt angry because she hugged me a little tightly. I pulled away and she let me, I got up and opened the door and hugged Carlisle; he hugged me back and pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He put my back on the bed but I didn't let go, Renesmee didn't understand what had happened with my dad; I hadn't told her about him yet.

She got up and went downstairs, I wanted to be alone with Carlisle; I felt better around him. He didn't stoke my head of tell me it was going to be alright, he hugged me tightly and let me cry. Because he was also angry, I could feel it in his posture; he wasn't relaxed.

I sat on the grass in the meadow; Nessie had brought me here to talk to her. She had a picnic blanket and was setting the food and everything out; she was wearing a bright red dress which had a large V neck, it was nice on her though and she had a red ribbon in her hair and her reddish brown beautiful hair curled down her back. She was so focused on setting it out nicely she didn't notice I'd taken a picture of her until she heard the click. She smiled at me and I smiled back,

"Best picture I've ever taken" I told her, she smiled.

"Bet there are more to come" she replied, I'd told her about the visions and my hair. I didn't tell her about the proposal because I wanted it to be a surprise; turns out I didn't know her very long because her parents anniversary was only 2 months away. I'd been looking on the internet for ruby rings and Edward had been helping me but I couldn't find one, I was saddened by it. She loved the ring so much in my vision; I had to give it to her.

"Yeah" I smiled, she was done; I went and sat opposite her.

"So I wanted to talk to you about your dad" she told me, I nodded; I hadn't told her much but I promised I would. It's been about 4 month since he called.

"He split with my mum after he was arrested, she hated him; she'd hated him for a while but he was my everything. He made the stars come out at night, and I knew he wasn't perfect but he was mine. I was gutted when he said he was going inside for a while, I was 10 I didn't even know what jail was besides the jail on the Monopoly game set, but mum told me one night when I was crying because I missed him. She told me that he'd murdered someone and that two girls called Heaven and Jessica didn't have their daddy anymore, because my daddy had killed theirs. I didn't understand that much either but I knew it was bad, I knew what he'd done because I'd seen it before it'd happened, I just didn't understand what I was seeing. Dad would never do that in my eyes, he was too special and nice and my daddy; he wasn't a bad man" I rambled; Nessie just watched my movements and expressions as she listened. "I was never allowed into the room with them because it was always off limits, mum and dad didn't want me in there; mum always came out looking sad or angry. Then one day she came out and went; daddy isn't coming home. And she smiled, she was happy and I hated her for it; she wasn't supposed to be glad. I screamed I hated her and ran into the court room, I yelled Daddy and he turned to look at me before he was hand cuffed; I ran and he picked me up in his arms and hugged me. Tears streamed down my face, he was my dad; he wasn't supposed to be taken away from me. I hadn't done anything wrong so why was I being punished?" I asked; a tear rolled down my face, I took a deep breath; Nessie moved around next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"It's okay, just let it out" she told me, she kissed the side of my head and I smiled.

"I was taken off him, tears streamed down his face as he smiled at me; he told me he'd be out soon and that I should be a good girl for mummy because Santa was always watching. He blew me a kiss and then they took him away, I went home and I cried; I refused to cry with mummy. She wasn't the mummy I loved anymore, she'd let daddy be taken from me and for that, she wasn't going to be loved by me at all. She tried to make me see, she tried her hardest; but I never gave in. I went to see him after school every day without telling mum, I went anyways and dad was so happy to see me; that was back when I had to talk to him on the phone; I wasn't allowed into his room. I could see him though and he smiled at me, he laughed with me and he cried with me. I told him that I loved him more than anything in the world and that I'd always be here for him. I told him God was cruel and that he was just being horrible to me because I was different" I cried. Nessie had tears in her eyes; she could really feel it with me.

"It was a really good day when mum and I went to the hospital, I'd seen that there was something good there and I needed to go. I told dad and he told me to do check it out, I made myself ill to his disapproval and mum had to take me to see Dr C. Cullen; I remember looking up at him like he was God. He sat me on the bench and did all these little tests on me, I asked him weird questions and he looked like he was shitting himself; I told him once mum had gone downstairs to the car, that I could see visions and that there was a good thing coming towards him but I also told him there was a bad one coming for me". "He asked to meet up, he told her what I'd said and that he didn't think it was weird, she told him about how I've always been able to do it and I was the one that found out about my grandma's cancer; that she'd be dead if I hadn't begged mum to send her to the hospital to be checked out. Carlisle was so nice to us, and mum broke down when he came over to see me; she told him about dad and about how he'd killed people. I overheard her say that I didn't understand, I was about 11 then and I fully understood; I was 6 when I first met Carlisle in the hospital. He'd come to see me ever since and mum felt like she could really trust him" I told her, I wiped my eyes.

"She told him everything and it all matched with what I saw, that's when I realized God wasn't being nasty to me he was doing justice on my dad. But I didn't want to believe it, in my eye dad was everything and I wasn't going to stand for someone taking him away. It'd been a year and I'd been so good, I wasn't close with mum but I hadn't broken down and cried for a while. Because seeing him every day in prison made me love him more, he was happy to see me and it became a natural thing. Until mum found out where I'd been going and she stopped me from seeing him, she picked me up every day; she took me to school so she knew I was going. I hated her, I missed him so much and at his next trial I screamed and said I was going in whether she liked it or not. And I did, I heard what had happened and dad didn't take his eyes off of me. He knew that I didn't believe and that I was blocking it out even then, when I was asked to go on the stand mum refused but I went anyways, they asked me about him. I told them he was the most perfect-est daddy in the world, that he hadn't done anything wrong and that he'd never been nasty to mum and me, that he'd never harmed anyone in his life and they understood, but they didn't believe me. All they saw was a little girl fighting for her daddy, and that's when I knew they weren't going to listen to me. So I stood on that stand and I said, _my daddy may not be a hero, and he may not be a God. But he puts me to bed at night and he gave me a teddy called Todd. He made sure I was never sad and raised me to be never bad, he gave me life and cuddled me, so please just listen to this one little thing. Watch over him and love him for me"_

"You said that?" asked Nessie, tears rolling down her face. I smiled because we were both crying. I wiped her eyes and I wiped mine, I nodded.

"They nodded and then they let me hug him before they took him away, he told me he loved me more than anything in the world and I told him God was looking after him because I prayed for him every night and that I missed him every day because he was my daddy and then I told the judge that he was taking away the most important thing in my life. That I was never going to be whole because they were taking away my daddy and that I'd done nothing to deserve what they were doing to me, I made half the people in the room cry especially my mum" I told her, she swallowed hard. "I went home with my mum and I didn't talk to her for ages, she told me I could go and see him every day again; that she was sorry but she was just worried. I only really started talking to her again when Carlisle turned up to my birthday party, I told him he was a beautiful man and he told me my mum was beautiful and so was I. I guess they were dating then, I saw him every day and I saw dad every day. Carlisle asked how he was and then mum started to realize that if she pretended like she was okay with it then I'd talk to her more. That's what we talked about, Dad. He was the subject of my life, whenever I was at school I talked about him to my teachers. Mum only truly understood how much I loved him when I sat and I wrote him a 13 page letter about what I'd been doing. It was just rambling I guess but I wanted him to know the little things, he wrote back and then that's what we did. We wrote to each other and we saw each other every day. Mum took me in herself to see him and she sometimes stayed and had a real conversation with him about my school work and about how I'd written about him as my favorite person in the world for my English homework".

"You really love him" she muttered, "I mean, I never thought of my dad being taken away; because he's always been here but I don't even know what I'd do if he were gone" she muttered.

"Your dad isn't going anywhere" I told her, "I'm hoping mine will realize somehow how much I love him, I need to do something I'm just not sure what. I'm hoping Carlisle will understand how much I depend on my dad, and how much I depend on him to be there for me like my dad; I know it's weird and slightly strange but I want the father daughter relationship; I always was a daddy's girl and mum knows it. I'm just sort of hoping Carlisle knows it too, I'm hoping when he marries my mum he knows what he's in for and if he doesn't want it then it's fine. I'm 17 on the 22nd of May, I can live alone; I'd go back to Newcastle and I'd wait for my dad like I said I would" I explained,

"You can't" Nessie said scared, I smiled.

"I'd miss you too, but I depend so much on older people Nessie; it scary to me that I would actually trust Carlisle with my life and he's not exactly the safest person in the world either. But my guys aren't, my dad is so amazing to me and I just wish someone could see that side of him; the side I saw everyday when I visited him. The side when we're laughing and we're having an amazing day and all we could be doing is playing cards. The fact that going to see him made my day also scares me because I miss him so much and I love him more than life itself but he's right...I totally forgot about calling him" I muttered,

"You had other things on your mind Lexi" Nessie said in my defense,

"So what?" I asked, "I didn't think about him though, I didn't think about how he'd feel when I told him mum was getting married, I'm the only person on this planet Ness, that doesn't look at him and see a killer. I didn't think about how he'd feel about Carlisle and mum and me, I just...I've never hated myself so much, I'm so utterly selfish" I cried, Nessie hugged me tightly.

"No you're not! Stop it Lexi, he's you dad; he's the one that told you to come to America" she told me,

"Because it would make me happier, but it didn't Ness; I don't want to be here pretending that life is perfect. Because that's what it is here, I don't feel sad when I'm around you or Carlisle or anyone else because it's an adventure, it's different. But what about when that ends, what about when it sinks in that this is my home and it's not a vacation Ness. I can't go home because this is home, and I can't deal with that because he's not here" I cried,

"I know" she whispered,

"I love him so much" I cried, she kissed the side of my head and hugged me. "Y'know what else scares the crap out of me? Carlisle" I told her, she didn't reply but I knew she'd look at me confused. "I hardly know him, I've seen him since I was 6 but we don't have that history but I still feel totally relaxed around him, he makes me feel better and he doesn't have to do anything. The fact that I prefer to be around him than my own mother scares the crap out of me because sometimes when I'm thinking about, I think that I make it up in my head; that we aren't close. I just want us to be because he's making up for the dad I never had, I didn't grow into being a teenager with a dad to look after me, and mum never cared where I was because we weren't close. Nobody talked to me about boys or friends, mum didn't care who I was with or what I was doing and I wanted a dad to give a shit about me" I told her,

"Well then there you go" she told me, "Carlisle would never let anything happen to you Lexi; I've never seen him so close to someone so young, he wants to be your dad but he knows he never will be; he can't have children like you. He wants you to be his child and yeah your life if fucked up at the minute Lexi but stop thinking about it. If your dad wants to be here for you then he will call and he will say he's sorry or he'll reply to your letters, just hold in there and I know you don't want to hear this Lexi. But what kind of dad murderers two people without thinking of the consequences, he handed himself into the police Lexi; you really think he was thinking about how you'd feel when he did it. No he was being selfish and he felt bad, he wasn't thinking about you...so stop revolving your life around him and enjoy what you have. Don't you ever think your mum was the real one here for you, you may not have seen it Lexi but from your stories I'm saying she's the one that thought about you. She clearly didn't want you in that court room because you'd get upset, she didn't want you to see him because you'd get attached and he'd fill you head with lies and you'd believe because like you said, you wanted that relationship more than anything. She's the one that earned money for you, she's the one that dressed you and bought you clothes, she let you make your own friends. You think your dad would have let you make all those boy friends? No, he wouldn't; you are the person you are today because of what's happened and you need to embrace that Lexi, you're a beautiful person with a good nature; stop thinking about your dad because right now, at this moment in time; I hardly think he's sitting there tearing himself up about what he said to you, because he would have called". I didn't want to hear it but it was all right, it was exactly right; he probably wasn't thinking about me at all. He never thought about me,

"Can we go back please?" I asked, she nodded; we hadn't eaten but I wasn't hungry anymore. Renesmee packed it away and I stood up, I was wearing a blue dress with blue ribbons in my hair. I dried my eyes and Nessie came over to me; I took her hand and we walked back down the hill towards the footpath; I think I really need a shower to clear my head.

I sat on the sofa and stared at the floor, Edward and Bella had taken Nessie home and Rose and Emmet were talking about the rugby on the TV. Mum was sitting with Alice talking about furniture for my room for after the wedding; they were also talking about dresses and things. Jasper and Carlisle were on each side of me; Carlisle on my left and Jasper on my right. I felt...blank, I didn't know how to feel.

"Hey zombie" boomed Emmet, I looked up at him and smiled; he was showing me and picture of something he'd drawn. I would have laughed but I didn't feel like, "What's up?" he asked like he was going all girly on me. He crossed his legs and looked up at me, I smiled again.

"Nothing" I replied, "excuse me" I smiled. I got up and walked over to the phone, I was wearing PJs, white bottoms with a purple vest top; I picked up the phone and rang the police station in the UK.

"Hello?" she asked,

"Hi" I said,

"I'll ask" she said before putting me on hold, I waited for a while. "He says he'll listen but doesn't promise anything" she muttered like she was bored, she put me through.

"Hello?" I asked,

"What?" he asked like he hated me, I frowned.

"Hi" I said,

"Is that it?" he asked,

"No" I said too quickly, "please don't hang up" I told him. He didn't reply, "I have something to ask" I told him. Silence. "When I was 9 I said I was dying my hair, why?" I asked,

"What kind of question is that?" he asked me,

"Why did I dye my hair?" I asked, he seemed to be quiet for a while.

"I don't understand how it's important" he muttered,

"Do you remember?" I asked, he was quiet for a while and a tear rolled down my face. "Kay" I muttered before putting the phone down. I can't believe it, I can't believe he didn't listen to me at all; he's such an ass. I felt it in me, the anger but I wouldn't do anything; this place wasn't my house therefore taking my anger out on something would be disrespectful. I just stared at the phone like it was the most lying piece of machinery in the world; he wasn't perfect. He didn't listen to me when I broke down and told him everything; I dyed my hair because it was my emotion. How it changed when I was around people, I told him that I also used it as a symbol. The blue was for when I was happy, when he was being nice to me. The red was for love because I loved him, the orange was for the hope I had for him, the green was for the freedom he gave me and the black was because it meant night time and that's when I dreamt about him. I blinked and another tear rolled down my face, I can't believe it.

I walked down the stairs and over to the door, I opened it and slammed it behind me; I felt like I was going to break the house but it didn't occur to me to care. I walked straight out into the forest, I need to be alone; I need to be away from people. I need to let it out, I ran my fingers along rough tree edges until they bled, and I walked over sharp things over purpose because I was barefoot. I dropped to my knees eventually and buried my hair into my knees and just sat there and cried loudly because nobody was around; I was sick of keeping some parts in because I was scared to really cry in front of people. I was crying for me this time, I wanted to wallow in self pity.

I cried loudly by myself until Carlisle's arms picked me up and held me tightly, I cried into his shoulder and he listen to me moan about how stupid I was and how I hated everything about my life because it was never fucking simple. I was still awake by the time morning came around, Carlisle just kept me on his knee and I just stayed there. I didn't feel bad anymore because he knew how I felt;

"I'm sorry" I moaned tiredly, I pulled away and went to stand up but my feet hurt from where I'd stood on sharp things last night, Carlisle pulled me up onto his back and he made sure I was safe before he took me back to the house as fast as he could. I closed my eyes and when I opened them we were in my room, he placed me down on the bed and I lay down; I smiled because the sheets smelled very clean. Carlisle helped me under the sheets and then I realized he's out plasters on my fingers last night while I was crying. He moved closer to me so we were just gently hugging,

"Y'know I really feel like hitting your dad" he told me,

"Be my guest" I muttered, Carlisle could kill him now and I wouldn't care; he's not my dad anymore. I need to learn to live here, this is my home now.

"You're amazing Lexi, even your weird hair and tattoos which I don't want to know about" he smiled, I laughed a little. "Don't worry, I didn't tell your mother but I think she might be inspecting sooner or later especially when she's putting that pink and white dress on you" he smiled, I moaned.

"Dear lord, it's pink?" I asked, he grinned.

"It's not that bad, I think you'll suit it" he smiled, I scowled at him playfully and he grinned; he push my hair back behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "I just wanted to say, if you ever need anything; I'm always here for you" he told me, I smiled.

"Is the fluffy fairy asking for me to share my depressing tale?" I asked smiling, he grinned.

"No but the fluffy fairy would like you to sleep because you're going to school with the others tomorrow. Just to see what it's like; your mother has been bugging me to put you back into education" he smiled. I stared at him like I was going to cry, I moaned.

"I hate you, get out of my room" I smiled, he grinned.

"I love you too" he smiled before hugging me and closing the door behind me.

"I love you too" I called to him, I know he'd heard me so I lay down and hugged my pillow; I need to sleep.

When I woke up I stared at Nessie for a few seconds before realizing she was there, I smiled.

"Hello" I whispered,

"Hi" she smiled, I can't believe I'm going to ask her to marry me; it's a little soon if you ask me but the vision said it was on Bella and Edwards wedding anniversary so I have to do it; she'll be really happy. Although I don't want to go into being her family quite yet; I'm not really to leave Me, mum and Carlisle's family; we're just beginning to be a family so I guess I might put it off for a while. I can do it on their next anniversary and I'll be more ready because then there would have been a year and I still can't find that ring so that's got to mean something. "Happy birthday" she whispered, I smiled.

"Thanks" I replied; I sat up and rubbed my eyes then I stared at everyone; mum and Carlisle were sitting closest to me. Emmet and Rose were at the door, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor next to my bed and Jake and the other wolves were on the floor asleep. "How long have you been here?" I asked, looking over at the guys.

"They fall asleep in seconds, we've been here about 10 minutes; we didn't want to wake you" smiled Carlisle, I smiled back and looked at Nessie; everyone had presents and to be honest I was a little nervous.

_"I promise to be here for you no matter what, you have to believe me" dad told me, he looked rough like he'd been doing something he shouldn't have. "Dad?" I asked, he looked at me confused, "What?" he asked, "Why are you covered in blood?" I asked looking down at his shirt, "Your mother never listened Lexi-leigh..._

I think it was the first time ever I'd ever broken a vision, I didn't want to know.

"The little shit" muttered Edward and I smiled a little,

"What?" asked Carlisle,

"Mum" I muttered suddenly aware of what had happened in the vision.

"What about me?" asked mum, she moved forward and took my hand.

"But-" I started,

"He kills you" Edward told her, I looked at my bed sheets like I was hoping the answer would be written on them. For fucks sake, even my birthday can't be nice; he ruins everything.

"Happy birthday" muttered Nessie, I didn't even reply; I just stared at the sheets. I can't believe it, he kills mum,?

I put my jeans on and my green polo-shit, the denim jacket that Nessie had given me because it smelt like her. I slipped into my black Nike trainers and put my black raincoat on, I needed to see him. I wasn't telling mum or Carlisle though; mum was at the school rescheduling the schools visit because I really didn't feel like going in today. Carlisle was at the hospital, he asked me to go with but I said I was tired which wasn't a lie so he left me some money for shopping and went. I picked it up and then put it back; I couldn't use his money for this; that's too disrespectful.

I grabbed my handbag off the bed, it had a change on underwear and some clothes for tomorrow; I was coming back on the flight tomorrow night. I just needed to talk to dad about what I saw; he needs to know that whatever he's planning to do. I'm one fucking step in head of him and if he ever hurts my mother he will be in so much shit he won't know what's hit him. I'd never ask anyone to kill him though, that would end his pathetic fucking life and that's probably what he wants. I had my phone and I had £500 from the bank that I'd gotten yesterday.

Nessi:

_Hello, I'm wondering if you want to go and take some more pictures today; take your mind off things. _

I knew exactly what she meant by take pictures, we still hadn't done that part of the relationship but it had to wait; I wish I could tell her where I was going but Edward was in her house and he'd hear her thoughts.

Lexi-Leigh:

_Soz Ness, goin' 2 C Carazz_

I didn't want to reply properly because I would have felt like I was lying more to her, I sent it and closed my phone. My camera was on my bed with a note for mum and Carlisle for when they got back. I left my camera so they knew I'd definitely come back, I got the keys to the motor bike Jake had given me for my birthday; it was black with 'Sexy Lexi-Leigh' on in Pink letters, it was amazing. I grabbed the helmet too; nobody else was in the house so I hoped nobody would notice me leave. I got on my bike and put the helmet on, off we go.

I got to the airport and locked my bike, I looked over at the car next to me and frowned; damn it Carlisle! I went in anyways, I had to go see dad; he needed to know. I walked past Carlisle and he followed me because he was waiting at the help information place. He walked behind me, I showed my passport to the woman and she smiled; I'd already bought the tickets to get there and back on the internet.

"Fine" muttered Carlisle, "I'm coming with" he told me, I looked up at him with an eye brow raised. "Your mum would kill me if she found out I'd let you go even after I saw you here, she'd get all 'she's only 17 and she's still a child', there are only so many times I can hear that in one day Lexi-Leigh" he told me. I smiled and waited for him while he bought a ticket, we boarded the plane and I looked at him unimpressed when he'd bought the seat next to me and I hadn't even told him which seat I was in. "What? Are you saying you don't like sitting with me anymore?" he asked looking upset,

"No but...just...shhh" I smiled; I put my head on his shoulder and felt kind of happy that he was here. "I would have shaved your head and your eye brows if you'd brought my mother" I told him and he chuckled.

"Glad I didn't stop off for her on the way then, you know you drive that bike pretty fast it's just I was already here before you left the house because you'd already made the decision to do this yesterday" he smiled, "Alice is very helpful and you'd be surprised as to how far Edward can read minds" he smiled.

"So either way I wouldn't have gotten here without you knowing at all?" I asked, she shook his head. "Well at least I know where I stay" I muttered, he smiled.

"Hey, your mother and I let you wonder around in forests where there could be bears and all sorts; your mother has a fit every time you go in case you get a vision and then a bear comes and eats you" he told me seriously,

"Well if that were the case, I hope my vision was the bear coming to eat me so I could run away" I smiled, "I really want to learn how to use them, I broke from the vision of dad but I don't know how to go back to it for more information and it's really bugging me" I stressed, he nodded.

"Well if you're like Alice then maybe you were meant for this life Lexi" he told me, I frowned.

"What'd you mean?" I asked,

"Well Alice saw visions when she was a human and they locked her up because of it, she met a vampire and he changed her to save her from James; she saw visions much more clearly and she saw what she had to do for Jasper and how to meet us, she was meant to do all those things so she could have a better life and she was meant to find Jasper - to your dismay" he winked nudging me and I knew I'd gone red again,

"Shh, Nessie would hit you" I told him,

"Well then I'm glad she's not here either" he smiled,

"Bella was meant for this life too wasn't she? Because she could shield people?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yes, she was very unique; it's not often we here about people being supposedly meant to be a vampire-"

"A fairy" I corrected him and he grinned,

"You're saying Renesmee is a fairy?" he asked me,

"Yep, a really sexy one with red underwear" I smiled; he shook his head like he really didn't want to know and I laughed.

"You realize that when I marry your mother you become my daughter and Renesmee is my grandchild, you're dating your own niece" he smiled; I made my mouth into an O.

"Our family is fucked up anyways so this isn't really huge, all the others are dating their brothers and sisters" I smiled, he nodded.

"I guess so" he smiled, "we are one strange family" he muttered,

"Yep and that's without you all being sparkling vampires with designer clothes" I grinned; he grinned back and put his arm around me. I saw the airhostess eying him up and I scowled at her so she walked away; Carlisle laughed.

"Be nice" he told me,

"I can't promise anything" I smiled, he kissed the side of my head and the plane started to take off.

"C'mon you've been coloring in the same picture for ages" moaned Carlisle getting impatient, I smiled.

"Art takes time Carazz" I told him,

"But it's a picture of a monkey in a tree, thick lines; a 3 year old has probably scribbled on every page in their book already" he muttered, I smiled. I put the pencil down and closed it, "What're you doing?" he asked looking at me like he was bored,

"Well, I'll finish the rest later" I replied, the air hostess kept looking over at us and I grinned. "I bet she comes over" I told Carlisle,

"God I hope she doesn't" he muttered,

"Don't you think she's pretty?" I asked, she had brown hair that was cut into a bob; she was young, around 23-24. She was prettier than me in my opinion. He looked at me unimpressed and I smiled, "Correct answer, I would have told my mum" I smiled,

"I know you would have" he rolled his eyes, she came over and I smiled.

"Hey can I get you anything?" she asked looking at me and totally ignoring Carlisle, he burst out laughing and she blushed. I didn't really know what to say; I thought she was looking over at him. I cleared my throat and hit Carlisle,

"No thanks" I smiled,

"Kay" she smiled before giving Carlisle a weird glance and walking off, I went bright red.

"Do you want me to ask her for her number, I'm sure she'd write you a CD too" he smiled, I made my mouth into an O.

"I'm dating your granddaughter, and you're trying to set me up with other people?" I asked like I was shocked, he shook his head but he couldn't stop laughing at me.

"Please don't tell her, she'll murder me" he grinned, I smiled;

"Yeah she would".

We sat quietly for a while and then Carlisle stopped the airhostess that was talking to us before,

"Hi, my daughter is a little shy; she was wondering if she could have your number" he said seriously, I wanted to hit him but I knew if she found out it was a joke she'd be so embarrassed so I smiled at her under my eye lashes and I must admit I probably went bright red because I was embarrassed. The airhostess was called Sarah, what a pretty name; I like the name Sarah. I always wanted to call my kid that, not like I'll be having any; she smiled and gave it to me anyways, when she walked away I looked at Carlisle like he was dead. I opened my bottle of water and poured it over his trousers, I stopped the older airhostess; Lisa.

"Hi, my dad seems to have had an accident" I smiled politely, and Carlisle just sat there like he was dying on the inside.

When the plane landed, Carlisle's trousers were dry and we both looked like we wanted to die because we'd been doing things all the way here. Carlisle got my bags and we got a taxi at the entrance. It took us straight to the police station, it was a 10 hour flight so it was really late or early here I guess. I turned to Carlisle when we were inside,

"Stay here" I smiled, he frowned;

"I'd rather not" he muttered, I kept smiling; I guess I got my wish about a dad who gave a shit. Nessie was so right about him, I just gazed at him for a while and then he smiled at me. I blinked and then turned around to see Clair,

"I thought you were in America" she stated, like I care what she thought. Oh that was mean; I take that back, I do care what she thinks; just not really that much at this moment in time.

"I need to see my dad" I told her,

"Why else would you be here" she muttered looking at the computer screen, "I'll see if he's awake; you may need to come back tomorrow" she muttered tiredly. She disappeared into the corridor and I heard her pick up the phone, I turned back to Carlisle.

"So can I come in?" he asked me, he had that look that said I wouldn't listen to you even if you didn't want me to, I nodded and he smiled slightly.

"As long as you keep quiet and don't make him angry, yeah?" I asked, he frowned.

"I wouldn't do anything anyway, I just want to make sure you're safe" he muttered, he kissed the top of my head and turned me around to see Clair waiting for us. I walked through the door and followed her and it finally occurred to me; it would be the last time I ever walked this way down this corridor; I wasn't coming back. Carlisle stayed close to me and I felt his body press against mine when we got to the door, his body tensed and I wondered if it really were a good idea for him to come in. But hey, I was angry too; maybe he'll keep me from doing something I regret.

Clair opened the door and held it open, Joe was inside as always; he smiled slightly.

"Sup Lexi-Leigh, long time no see" he smiled, I smiled back.

"Sorry, I guess I got busy" I grinned,

"You making new friends up there in the states?" he asked me, and then it occurred to me further that I hadn't really talked to a human besides mum since I left. I smiled,

"I guess" I muttered, Carlisle came in and went to stand with Joe in the corner; I went over to dads' bed where he was sitting. He didn't look at me, I sat next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked, I frowned.

"I want to talk to you about something I've seen" I told him, he turned to me and then looked up at Carlisle. He didn't tare his gaze away until I cleared my throat; he glared at me.

"I don't care" he muttered, "get lost" he ordered.

"Hey, she's come all this way to talk to you" Carlisle barked,

"Carlisle" I muttered, he frowned and went back to being quiet.

"Why the hell is he here?" asked Dad like he hated him already,

"Because I want him to be here" I said like I was going to hit him myself, I wasn't lying either; I did want him here.

"Why?" he asked,

"It's not important" I snapped, "I came to talk to about something else" I told him, he looked at me then at the floor.

"What?" he asked,

"My vision" I replied,

"I don't want to know" he muttered.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways!" I shrieked, he sat silently. Joe shuffled uncomfortably at standing next to Carlisle; I frowned and looked up at Carlisle. I wanted help; I didn't want to say what I'd seen. Carlisle moved forward and dad snapped his head up at him, I stood up and Carlisle came and stood next to me. Dad looked away from me like I was a traitor and I frowned.

"Lexi-Leigh saw you-"

"I don't want you here either" he snapped babyishly.

"I don't care what you want" I told him,

"Why? They turned you against me Lexi" he said standing up,

"No! You did that" I shrieked,

"How?" he asked cockily.

"Because you said-"

"Don't you talk to me" Dad shrieked,

"Stop being so freaking-"

"I said-"

"I don't care what you said" snapped Carlisle,

"Dad" I shrieked, "I told you to be quiet" I told Carlisle, I turned back to dad and he slapped me. Carlisle punched him really hard in the nose and he fell over, Carazz caught me and held me up. Joe had come over to pull us out the cell,

"Lexi-Leigh, are you alright?" he asked me, tears streamed down my face; it didn't hurt but just the fact that he hit me made me cry. He hugged me and pulled me back along towards the reception,

"Electra is everything all right?" asked Clair,

"He hit me" I cried, Carlisle pulled me outside. He didn't want to be here or he might go back and kill him; I understood that so we went walking. I cried for a while until it sunk it what had happened, I hadn't told him about my vision. "I have to go back and tell him" I told Carlisle,

"No, we'll just be ready for it when it comes close to it; you may have more visions that explain things further. You are not going back in there" he said angrily, I'd never seen him angry about something...ever and I've known him since I was 6 years old!

"Carlisle-"

"No" he snapped,

"I was going to say thank you" I told him, I took his hand and pulled on it gently so he turned around. His eyes turned back to that soft caramel when I looked him in the eyes; I didn't like that hard black colour, it wasn't him. He frowned, "I love you" I told him, he smiled.

"I love you too" he muttered, he hugged me and I smiled. "You know I think I tell you that more than I do you mother" he breathed,

"Ditto" I smiled, "I think I need to spend more time with her; I feel bad for what's been going on lately and I haven't been thinking about her health and well-being. I haven't even asked about the wedding; I am a terrible daughter" I huffed,

"No you're not, you're amazing and special" he smiled, we walked a little while further in silence.

"I don't want to go home yet" I told him, he looked over at me. "I want to go to London, I want you to show me where you grew up" I smiled.

"It's not really that exciting, you'd be bored" he muttered, he didn't want to go.

"Please, you know where I grew up; I think it's only fair that I see where my soon-to-be step-dad grew up!" I smiled; I stopped and made him look me in the eyes. "Please daddy" I smiled, he grinned and nodded. "Yey" I smiled thrilled, "let's go then" I grinned. He smiled and followed behind me but still holding my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared up at the house Carlisle once saw built, "my house must have been replaced but I saw this house being built", I smiled.

"But this is the area?" I asked, he nodded.

"It's very different like I said" he smiled, I smiled too.

"I like it, I've always wanted to come to London" I grinned, he kept smiling at me.

"We should get going, we'll miss our flight" he muttered, he was probably hoping I'd forgotten about talking to dad. I guess I don't have to tell him, I'll just keep on my toes; although feeling on edge all the time doesn't sound fun.

"Can we not tell mum?" I asked, Carlisle looked at me confused.

"Why?" he asked,

"Because she'll get all 'I'm gunna sue' and all that shit, I don't want her to know he hit me and I want to tell her I told him my vision because it'll make her feel safer" I smiled, Carlisle didn't look happy about it.

"You can tell her that but I won't lie to her if she asks me" he frowned, I nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of Carazz lying" I grinned; he smiled and pulled me back towards the bus stop. Time to get home.

Mum looked rather unhappy when she saw us, she hugged me and kissed Carlisle; she didn't ask though. She was angry with me and I knew it by the way she wasn't talking to me, we walked to the car park where Carlisle's car and my bike where still sitting. I smiled slightly and put my helmet on which had been in my bag all along, I got onto my bike and waited for mum and Carlisle to pull out before I followed. I wanted to keep them in sight not that I could hear them, I focused on the road though; I always felt more comfortable when I was driving this bike. I didn't need to think about it much but it was always safer to pay attention.

Carlisle was driving pretty slow so I could keep up, so I sped up and road along the side. I revved the engine and Carlisle knew I wanted to race; he smiled at me and shook his head. I sped off anyways and I knew he'd have to keep up with me, what's great being on a bike is that when everyone stops moving, I can continue swerving in and out of them. I parked at the traffic light with about 50 cars behind me and I knew Carlisle and mum weren't impressed. I turned and smiled at his car really far back, mum wouldn't be able to tell I was smiling but he would.

The traffic light turned green and I sped off again, it didn't take as long as I thought it would to get back let's just say. When I parked in the drive of the Cullen's house, I had to wait a whole 8 minutes for Carlisle to pull in behind me. He got out and I got off my bike,

"Getting slow Cullen" I smiled, he grinned but mum looked pissed.

"You're grounded" she told me, I frowned.

"I didn't do anything" I replied, she looked at me like she was going to hit me too. She went into the house and Carlisle stood with me for a while, I got back on my bike and turned around; I drove out towards the town. I'll go to Seattle for a while, it's better than here.

I sat on the park bench and sighed, it was cold but I didn't care; you could tell it was going to rain soon and that didn't sound like a fun ride back. Nobody was around because it was dark now; I'd been here a few hours. I don't care if mum wants me home, she'd texted me like a million times and rang me like a billion times and she still kept trying probably thinking I'd pick up at one point but no. I didn't want to talk to her, I've been to the UK and back to make sure nothing happens to her and I get grounded. I knew Carlisle was around somewhere, he wouldn't let me go long without following me and making sure I didn't do anything stupid.

I frowned, I wish I could do something stupid; I hate how protected I am now. I'm still human, I want to make mistakes so I learn; I want to do stupid things because they're different. But I'm not allowed because mum has Carlisle on my back 24/7.

"Hey" smiled a random girl sitting down next to me, she looked wet. I moved along so she could sit down properly without falling off the seat, she just smiled and looked around. "Having fun?" he asked me. I nodded, who is she? She grinned because she knew I wasn't. "So what is it? Family problems? Have you been kicked out?" he asked,

"It's my business not yours" I muttered, she frowned.

"I live at the children's home up the road; my guardian has been watching you. She wanted me to make sure you're okay; do you need a bed for the night?" she asked me, I looked at the grass. My phone rang again and I picked it up and turned it off, I put it back in my bag and picked it up. I walked away from her and she got up, "Hungry?" she asked. Yes I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten much because I'd been with Carlisle and since he doesn't eat he must have forgotten about me eating. I turned and she smiled, I walked back towards her and she led me up the hill towards her care home.

I lay on the sofa and listened, everyone but Sally was asleep; I sat up and looked around the room. It was a boring house but big, it had about 8 children here; Cassie was the girl who'd came over to me before. Her hair was wet because she'd been in the shower, which I'd used earlier. I felt warm and full and cozy but I still felt bad because I was worrying mum, the knock at the door bugged me. He's here.

"Hey Electra, there is a man at the door asking for you" smiled Sally,

"He's my dad" I muttered unhappily, she smiled some more. She clearly likes the look of him, I stayed sitting though.

"I think he wants you" she muttered after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't want to see him" I said lying back down, she sighed; she came in and shut the door silently. It was dark in here but the window let some light from the street light outside in,

"What happened?" she asked sitting down on the floor in front of me.

"Nuthin" I muttered quietly, I didn't want to talk about it. I just felt so normal here; I wasn't surrounded by supernatural people.

"You're sure?" she asked, I frowned. "Has anyone hurt you?" she asked, I wanted to say yes but I shook my head.

"No" I lied; it would sound weird if I explained my life to her.

"Then what?" she asked me sounding like she actually cared, "we can't keep you here Lexi, it's against the law; you need to go home unless there is an actual reason stopping you" she explained. I frowned,

"It's not my home" I muttered, she was probably having a hard time hearing me but Carlisle sure as hell wasn't.

"I don't understand" she frowned; I could see the outline of the features on her face.

"Are they your real family?" she asked, I knew from what I'd said; it sounded like they'd abducted me.

"Unfortunately" I huffed; I don't understand how I can go from liking being here so much to hating it suddenly. I just...don't like my mum, I don't even know why; we've had a rough journey but we were friends before we came here.

"I'll be back in a minute" she smiled, I knew she was going to ask him to come in and speak to me to as she got up; I turned around so my face was buried in the back of the sofa. She left the room and a few seconds later Carlisle came in, he sat where she'd been sitting and didn't speak. He just sat with me for a while until I turned and got up; he got up too and hugged me before taking my hand and leading me outside. Sally smiled and waved us off, I got in the back of Carlisle's car and he told me he'd get my bike tomorrow for me.

I didn't get out though when he parked the car in the drive way, I sat and stared at the back of his chair.

"I'm sorry" he told me turning around to look at me, I didn't look up. What's he sorry for? He's done nothing wrong, "I didn't realize how hard this would be for you Lexi, moving house and everything" he frowned. I frowned too, at least he can see it now; I blinked and he sighed. "What can I do?" he asked, I looked up at him and he smiled a little but his face was still troubled.

"Do?" I asked quietly, my voice broke and I coughed. I sounded miserable, well to be fair; I've been on two planes in the last 24 hours, I've been hit and I've been grounded for no reason.

"To make it feel more like home" he said like he really wanted to do something for me. I frowned, I have a few idea's; how about we go back to our house in Ryton. It doesn't smell like home, it doesn't feel like home, I just...it will never be the house in Ryton.

"It is home" I muttered, and it was; I couldn't change that.

"No it's not, it's still just a house" he smiled, I frowned.

"It's a house to you as well" I pointed out, he blinked at me. "I told you, you would miss it" I smiled a little. He smiled a little too,

"But I like being here too" he told me, I nodded.

"I like the atmosphere" I replied, he nodded. "Your family are nice" I smiled, because they were.

"Our family" he corrected, he got out the car and opened my door. I waited a few seconds before undoing my seat belt; I got out and he shut the door behind me. Mum was waiting inside; I didn't feel like being around her. I went inside after Carlisle and walked past mum and up the stairs; Nessie was waiting in my room. I shut the door and went over to her, she looked pretty sad; we didn't say anything. I knew why she was sad; I'd lied to her.

"I'm sorry" I told her, she blinked and a tear rolled down her face, I turned and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, "Really I am" I told her. She nodded and kept hugging me,

"So, how was he?" she asked,

"He hit me" I told her, she pushed me back like she was totally and utterly shocked; I shrugged my shoulders. "It was my own fault" I muttered,

"How?" she asked like I was insane,

"I called Carlisle dad, he was already pissed that I'd forgotten to call him and he believe I was replacing him and that mum had turned me against him" I replied, she frowned.

"Prick" she frowned, I smiled a little.

"It's alright, Carlisle decked him" I grinned and she laughed, then she smiled and shook her head.

"That doesn't make it alright" she pointed out but she couldn't help smiling,

"Hey I'd pay him to do it again" I smiled, she kept shaking her head. I hugged her and put my hands under her t-shirt. I like the skin-to-skin contact for some reason, or maybe it's just because she's always warm. She put her head on my shoulder and I put mine on hers,

"You are so hard to keep up with, you know that?" she smiled, I smiled slightly too. I was a very hard person to keep up with!

"I'm sorry" I muttered, "I've just been feeling so weird about everything; I'm happy then I'm sad, I can be buzzing and then blank. I really miss Ryton, I didn't have any friends but mum did and my family was there. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins; I even miss my Grandparents and that's saying a lot" I laughed a little,

"I'm sorry you're finding it hard to live with us" she muttered, I didn't reply for a while; I didn't know what to say. It wasn't her fault but in a way it was; if it wasn't for her then I'd already be in Ryton. I would have told mum I'd changed my mind and that I wanted to be with my family in the UK, but that wasn't the problem with me.

"I think I like Carlisle better than my own mum" I muttered, my voice broke again and it sounded like I was going to cry. I cleared my throat, again, and pulled away and looked her in the eyes; she shrugged, she didn't know what to say to that. "I don't want to be around her though, we were friends for a while but...I don't feel like I'm supposed to want to have that relationship. I don't want it and if I don't want it then I won't try and have it, I just get so wound up being around her. She doesn't listen to me because I don't listen to her" I frowned; "My life is so fucked up its unreal" I laughed. "Bet'cha's didn't think you'd get me when Carlisle said we were moving in" I smiled.

"Nah, but I think you're better and more exciting" she smiled, I smiled too. "I thought you were going to be some boring weirdo with high lights but you're not, you're exciting and clever and funny and weirdly talented at everything" she grinned. I think I blushed because she grinned at me like an idiot.

"I'm glad you like me, you're the first friend I've really ever had" I muttered, I looked around my room. Still happy with it, I felt like sleeping but I didn't want to be left alone in here; I wanted to go down stairs and sleep on the sofa, more like pass out on the sofa. I wanted to be around the others until I couldn't focus anymore, I got up and held my hand out to Nessie; she took it and I pulled her out my room. We went downstairs and sat on the sofa next to Jasper, he smiled slightly at me. Then I remembered how utterly terrible it would be to feel someone's emotions; especially mine. Carlisle said he liked happy environments; I am sure as hell not a happy person right now. I looked over at Emmet who was trying to draw something Rosalie was drawing; Alice was watching a clothes program on the TV. Carlisle and mum weren't in here; I didn't really care.

I wish Jasper could make me feel better. Edward and Bella came in and smiled at us, they we were because of the rain. Bella sat down on the floor in front of Nessie and me and Edward went to find Carlisle; it's weird how everyone is Carlisle's "child" too. I'd be like their sister or something; I frowned and stopped myself from yawning. I rested my head on Nessie's shoulder and stared at the floor; this wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought it would be. Emmet got bored too and came over to me,

"So, I heard you're good at piano" he smiled trying to start a conversation, I smiled.

"Yeah" I replied, I sounded tired; he sat down in front of me, trying not to sit on Bella. He looked at me for a while before turning to Jasper,

"Jazz plays guitar" he told me, I nodded.

"Ditto" I muttered,

"What else can you play?" asked Nessie,

"Flute, drums, violin, cello, all three types of guitar and the harp" I muttered like I was bored,

"Damn, you make us look like boring people" laughed Emmet, I smiled slightly.

"How well can you play them?" asked Rosalie, I didn't know how to say amazing...

"I got into Julliard" I muttered, "But I don't want to go into music" I added.

"Show off" grinned Emmet, I smiled a little more.

"You must really like taking pictures if you'd turn that down" Alice said including herself into the conversation.

"Yeah, it's...pretty amazing" I smiled, I like photos; they're special.

"Why?" asked Emmet, "They're just pictures" she smiled.

"They're memories" I corrected, "They're art" I added, "They're special".

"So...?" he asked,

"They're beautiful; life would be boring if we didn't have pictures to look at. You wouldn't have movies or stories or even imagination; the world would be words in black and white" I moaned, "Pictures inspire and help to learn, we'd all be idiots if we didn't have pictures" I added.

"Well then, remind me not to diss your hobbies again" he grinned, I smiled.

"I think pictures are cool, especially weird ones that you don't see everyday...they're so..." trailed off Nessie, unsure of how to finish it.

"Beautiful" I smiled, "I like make-believe ones. Imagination is so special" I grinned. I like talking about this, then it hit me; they'd probably been told to talk to me about something. This is part of the whole bonding thing, great; and I actually thought I was interesting. I smiled anyways; I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. "Well, I'ma tired" I muttered getting up; Nessie followed me back to my room. I lay down on my bed and she dove in under the covers; I laughed when she pulled me under and nibbled at my toes. "You weirdo" I laughed because it tickled.

"I'm not weird, I'm special" she corrected, I nodded.

"Special indeed" I grinned.

I jumped up and dove out from under the covers, Nessie jumped up too.

"What?" she asked alarmed,

"Jesus Christ Ness" I breathed, "I think I need an ice cube bath" I said jumping, she frowned.

"Sorry" she muttered, I smiled a little. I was burning, I was sweating and I felt like I was going to throw up from the heat. I opened the door and ran along to the bathroom; I put the shower on cold and stood under it for a while. I was almost certain some mist rose off of me because the sudden change of temperature. I got out after a few minutes and put a towel around myself, I walked back long to my room and Nessie was making my bed.

"You didn't have to do that" I smiled, she didn't reply. "What's the matter with you? I was the one almost sizzle" I grinned, I sat down on my bed and Nessie came and sat next to me.

"Sorry" she muttered more quietly, I turned to her and shook my head so she got a little wet.

"Hew, it's my own fault!" I grinned, "Falling asleep with you was never going to end well, more of the fact I steal the blanket when I'm asleep but y'know" I smiled. She frowned and then I put my head on her shoulder and she smiled,

"Your hair is wet" she commented,

"No shit Sherlock" I grinned and she smiled a little wider, she put her head on mine and I smiled. I was getting warm again and I was fine with that, someone knocked at the door and I looked up to see mum watching us. Nessie got up and walked past her, she came in and shut the door; not like everyone can't hear us or anything. I smiled slightly when she sat next to me,

"So how're you?" she asked,

"Fine" I replied, "you?" I asked keeping it simple,

"I'm good, excited n all that" she muttered, I nodded and we sat in silence. I stood up and pulled my suit case out from under the bed; I chose some clothes and put them on behind my towel. Mum frowned, I kicked the suit case back under the bed and turned to her. "Why don't you put them away?" she asked, I looked at the wardrobe and frowned.

"I...find it easier to keep it all in there" I told her, she nodded and smiled slightly.

"Okay" she nodded, she wasn't going to comment. She was trying to be breezy.

"So erm...Carlisle says you want me to go back to school" I muttered, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, so..." she breathed.

"It'll be...awesome" I said sarcastically and she frowned,

"It's better for you to stay in education" she told me, I nodded.

"Sure" I brushed my hair and went over to the mirror on the back of my door. I was wearing black jeans, black converse and a purple vest top. I obviously had underwear on too, my boobs were pretty much on show so I didn't know whether I should wear it or not. Mum just smiled and stood up, she came and gave me a hug which seemed slightly bizarre to me but I hugged her back anyways.

"You got plans today?" she asked, I smiled.

"Yeah, I decided I'd go and see if there is anyone in town that, y'know will accept a little weirdo into their group" I said as I looked myself in the mirror.

"That sounds good" she replied, she looked around my room before looking at me. "Well, I guess you have things to be doing so..." she muttered uncomfortably, I nodded and she left. I sighed and went and sat on my bed, God; I hate being around her. It's awkward; ALL THE TIME! I would lie down but I didn't want to risk any of my hair dye coming off and going onto my bed sheets. I looked around my room before deciding to go and do what I said I was going to do. I got up and went downstairs, Nessie looked eager to come with me but Edward kept an eye on her. I grinned and held my hand out to her, she beamed and jumped up. She ignored her dad and came over to me; I took her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

We sat on the hill and looked around; there were loads of people around us. Some looked and some stared and some pretended to be too cool to notice and only glanced at us as their eyes passed out direction. I smiled, I usually hated the attention but I really did want some friends. Lot's of the guys eyed Nessie up which bugged me slightly but I tried not to pay much attention.

"Hey" smiled three lads coming over to us, I frowned. I was more looking for some girl friends. Nessie smiled but she automatically put her head on my shoulder, the guys didn't seem to take the hint and sat down. "You knew around here?" asked the guy with short blonde hair, he was asking Nessie.

"No, I go to your school. But my girlfriend is" she smiled, these guys are such idiots. They still didn't get it,

"Nice to meet ya" smiled the blonde one, he held his hand out to me and I shook it. The youngest looking one seemed to get the hint but blushed and smiled anyways, he smiled at me though and I smiled back. At least someone looked at me when Nessie was around,

"You too" I muttered, the other one of the three lads just stared at both our chests; stupid red head. Do you think Carlisle would mind if I kicked him in the head?

"So you go to our school?" asked the red head, to Nessie. She nodded but didn't look like she was paying much attention.

"And you're new?" asked the young looking one, his hair was a caramel brown and his eyes were chestnut brown. He looked adorably young but he still went to our school, he could be older than me. His voice was a little higher than the others but he still sounded like a guy,

"Yeah" I smiled,

"What's your name?" he asked,

"Lexi-Leigh" I replied, Nessie smiled slightly and moved closer to me. It was her trying to get the message across to all of them,

"I'm Jason" smiled the dark haired one; he was still smiling away at Nessie.

"Eric" smiled the red head, still staring away at our chests. The young one didn't say, he looked around and then smiled again. His eyes set on another lad about our age, his hair was dark blue and he was sitting alone. He must be the other misfit at our school; I smiled at the young one. He didn't look at us for our looks because he's gay too, aww. I always had this thing for gay lads, I think it's adorable.

"So you want to come to our party tonight?" asked Eric, Nessie looked a little ticked off at him. I turned my head slightly and she snogged the face off of me, I actually felt a little light headed. Heart...beating...too...fast. I just sat there for a while, eye shut of course, I felt dazed. Nessie pulled me to my feet and we walked away to sit somewhere else.

"I need warning next time" I told her, she bit her lip and smiled at me under her lashes. "Stop it" I told her, she grinned and looked away. I sat down next to her; we were further away from people now.

"Sowwy" she smiled, I smiled back and she pressed her nose against her neck.

"Hew" I told her, "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to do it standing up?" I asked, I stood up and she grinned. I looked around and then Nessie pulled me to the floor, she slid on top of me and kissed my neck. I laughed because it tickled,

"Stop laughing, I'm trying to seduce you" she moaned smiling, I grinned. I kept laughing though when she continued to kiss my neck, she moaned again and looked at me and I grinned.

"You ever done it subtly?" I asked, she looked at me confused. I smiled and sat up, she sat next to me. "Okay, so...you're sitting next to me" I stated, she waited. I put my arm around her, we looked around in silence. I tangled the end of her hair in my fingers for a while; she didn't seem to notice it much. I moved my hand so it was to her neck, I stroked just under her ear very gently. She smiled for a while and then I moved my hand just a little closer down towards her chest; she pushed my over and jumped on me. I grinned and she kissed me deeply,

"I want you so bad" she murmured, I grinned and kissed her back.

"Y'know I never thought I'd hear you say that when I was in Ryton and Carlisle was telling me all about you" I laughed, she kissed the side on my mouth. Wolf whistles went off somewhere and I looked over at some guys watching us, Nessie stopped and sat up; she raised a middle finger at them and I smiled.


End file.
